My Life Would Suck Without You
by Luuh2311
Summary: Edward and Bella know each other since they were born. They shared everything in their lifes. But the friendship grows into something else. AH
1. Introdution

September, 15th, 1989. When the best relationship in my life started. Edward and I met in the nursery room. We both born in the same day, but we just got together two days later when our moms met. I'm older, I born in the afternoon, and he born in the evening. I always teased him about it.

Our moms met in the nursery room, started talking and became best friends. They lived close, and we were probably going to meet in school when we were older. But they got so close, we didn't had to wait for school. We never spend more than four days without seeing each other. We shared birthdays, presents, nursing bottles, clothes… Everything.

I don't remember a good experience Edward wasn't there. His parents moved next to us, when we were three, they saw the house selling, when they came visit us, and thought it was a good idea. First steps, first words, friends, enemies, likes, dislikes… We got everything in common. Sex talk with our parents, we were together, and believe me… That was the only moment I wish we didn't. We couldn't even look at each other until the next day.

_Flashback - 1994_

"_Give me back!" I yelled at Edward. _

"_No!" he said laughing. _

"_It's my doll!" I said. _

"_But I need a victim. My train need to run over her!" he said taking the doll out of my reach. _

"_Noo!" I cried. _

"_Sorry" he said giving the doll back. _

"_Thanks" I murmured hugging the doll. _

"_Oooh, Eddie gone soft with her!" Paul said making fun of us. _

_He grabbed my doll and took her arm off. Older kids were mean. I started crying, and Edward pushed Paul in the sand. _

"_Come on, Bells. Mom will fix it for you" Edward said._

_We went back to his mom, but she couldn't fix my doll. Noo! Britney couldn't die! Edward hugged me, and shook me a little, making me laugh. _

"_That's better" he said when I laughed. _

"_She was my daughter! My baby died!" I said pouting. _

_Elizabeth, his mom, smiled a little, but tried to look serious. _

"_Don't worry, our kids will be prettier and funnier" Edward said. _

"_Our kids?" I asked frowning and tilting my head to the left, confused. _

"_Yeah, we're going to get married, and we're going to have kids" he said rolling his eyes, like I missed the obvious. _

"_Really?" I said smiling. _

"_Isn't it, mommy?" he asked her, "We're going to get married someday!" _

"_I'm glad to hear that" she said smiling. "But far far in the future!" _

"_Of course! We're six, aunt Liz!" I said rolling my eyes and dragging Edward back to the playground. _

He was my best friend. There wasn't any doubt about it. He knew what I was feeling, what I was thinking… He knew who I had a crush. Sometimes he even tried to help me with the boy, but I was too shy. We told each other every experience. My first boyfriend, in sixth grade, was Edward's friend, and we always hang out together. He had drawers of clothes in my room, and I in his. So we only were apart to sleep, but sometimes we slept in other's house. Our parents didn't care we slept in the same room, they knew we weren't like _that_.

It wouldn't matter who I met, places I visited, things I did… Edward would always be the most important thing, my home would be with him around, and we would always share experiences.


	2. Chapter 1  New Experiences

_**2004**_

"Bella! Open the door!" mom said knocking in my room's door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Bella, open for me" Edward asked.

I jumped from the bed, unlocked the door, opened, grabbed Edward, pulled him in and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I went back to the bed, and buried my face in the pillow and cried.

"Bella, tell me" he said sitting beside me and rubbing my back.

"I want to die!" I cried.

"No you don't. If you die, what I'm supposed to do? You can't leave me! I would die too" he said.

He was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. I glared at him and he lost his smile, and pulled me to him, my head resting in his lap.

"What happened?" he asked after a few silent minutes.

"I can't go to school. It's too embarrassing." I murmured.

"Okay, that is the consequence. What is the fact that caused this?" he asked.

"Lauren told Tyler that I never kissed a boy and that's why I was shy around him"

"Lauren always says things like that. Why that bothered you so much? Ignore it" he said.

"Tyler told the whole school!" I cried, "And now they are calling me baby, child!"

"Yeah, that's sucks" he murmured.

"That's not the worst!" I said, "The worst part is that none of the boys will want to kiss me after that, and I'll die without kissing someone!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" he said amused, "I mean, there's high school, college and the rest of your life to do that"

"How am I going to survive high school and college if I never kissed before, Edward? I will always be shy about it, and they will always make fun of me about it!"

I sat up and rested my head in his shoulder.

"I still think you're overreacting" he murmured.

"What am I going to do, Edward?" I asked.

"Hm… Ignore it?" he said.

"I can't ignore it, and what I meant was… What am I going to do about the kiss?"

"You know, my cousin Emmett would be glad to kiss you" he said.

"Emmett is in high school" I murmured.

"So?"

"He will tell people from high school I'm a bad kisser, and I'll be humiliated in high school before even start it" I said.

"You can kiss someone that isn't from school or high school" he suggested.

"Seriously, Edward? How am I going to meet someone that isn't from school or high school? And do you really think I'll just kiss a random guy?"

"Okay, if you shut down all my suggestions then you won't have anything to do about it"

I looked up to him, and he was with that crooked smile he had, that all girls in school would drop pants for. His green eyes were gleaming in amusement, and I just wanted to slap his face. He was amused with my tragedy?

"What?" he asked.

"Are you amused?"

"A little" he said sheepishly.

"God, Edward! You like to see I'm suffering!" I said punching his arm playfully.

"You just make it seem like the end of the world" he said pulling away from my hand.

"It is" I said lying in my back.

"It's not, Bella. You're pretty, guys in school won't care you never kissed before" he said lying next to me.

"What Lauren said? Oh, 'It's about the experience, and she don't have any of it'" I said.

"That's a lie" he said.

"So it's not about experience?"

"No"

"Than what is it about?"

"How hot the girl is!"

I slapped his arm again and we laughed.

"Then I'll die without kissing" I said, "If what matter is if I'm hot"

"Shut up! You're hot" he murmured.

"You're being sweet"

"No. I'm saying what I see. I can't remember a friend that didn't ask me your phone, or why I didn't 'fuck you'" he said.

"God! Your friends are… gross!" I said laughing.

"You're my best friend. That means you're the grossest?" he said laughing.

"Shut up, Ed"

"Don't call me 'Ed'!" he said and tickled me.

"Stop! Edward! Stop!" I said laughing while he ran his finger thru my ribcage.

He stopped and I looked at him trying to catch my breath.

"Kiss me" I whispered.

"What?" he asked surprised and sat up.

"Kiss me" I said louder and sat up.

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"No"

"Do you like me?"

"Not in the way you're saying"

"Then I don't understand" he said.

"I need to kiss someone. And I don't want everybody to know how was it. And then there is the awkward situation after kissing…" I said, "I trust you. Nothing like that will happen with us and…"

Before I could continue he kissed me. We explored each other's mouths, while I fisted his hair bringing him closer, and he pulled me to him by my waist. We pulled apart and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

"Hm… How I was?" he asked.

"It was good" I said.

"We're not going to be awkward with each other now, right?" he asked.

"No. It was just a… experiment" I said, "A well succeed experiment"

"You're the first girl I kiss" he confessed.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Hm" I murmured surprised.

"It was good for me too" he said, "I think you have natural talent for it"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" he said, "It was my pleasure"

I laughed with him at his choice of words.

"So… Are we going to tell someone?" he asked.

"Maybe. But not put any details in it"

"Sure"

"Do you think your cousin Emmett will kiss me now? And like it?" I asked playfully.

"I felt used now" he said laughing.

"I'm glad it was with you" I said when we stopped laughing.

"Me too" he said, "That just prove what I've been thinking"

"What?"

"You will always be in my life, and you will always be my best girlfriend"

"Always" I agreed.

_**March, 2006**_

"Edward!" I called from his house's door.

"God damn it, Bella! Just come in! You have the key!" he yelled from the inside.

I chuckled and let myself in. I looked around and he poked his head from the kitchen.

"Hey! Want a sandwich?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said going to the kitchen.

He was holding a towel to his hand while looking inside the fridge.

"Why the towel?" I asked jumping to sit in the counter.

"I cut my finger when you yelled" he said coming back with the sandwich's ingredients.

"Sorry!" I said.

He just shuddered and took another knife.

"You have a date with Jake, right?" he asked.

"Yeah" I murmured.

"I can see you're desperate to see him" he said sarcastically and grinning, "What's wrong?"

"Tanya said something about me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Tanya. She says something about me?" I asked again.

"What do you mean? Yes, we talk about you sometimes…" he said.

"She likes me?" I asked.

"Hm… Yeah, I think so. Why?" he asked.

"Jake doesn't like me around you so much"

"Fuck him!" Edward growled then looked at me, a little scared. "You.. You said you would stay away?"

"No!" I said and he relaxed, "I told him to get over it, because no way in hell I would stay away"

"Oh, good. Because I was going to kick his ass if you stayed away because of him"

I laughed and took the sandwich he gave me.

"So… Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he said sitting beside me in the counter.

"I will get ready here" I said, "My parents are out and I want your opinion about how I look"

"Okay"

Emmett entered by the kitchen door, and smiled at us.

"Hey man. Bella" he said smiling sweetly at me.

"Stop hitting on her!" Edward shouted and I blushed, "She got a boyfriend"

"I can change that" Emmett murmured and I blushed more. "I just came here to drop this off" he said throwing a book in the table.

"Thanks" Edward said.

"And put some pants on. Not cool walk around in just boxers with a lady around" Emmett said before walking back to the door, "See you later, Bella" he said and winked at me.

"Bye" I said waving at him.

"Why are you waving at him?" Edward asked.

"I'm just saying bye" I said.

"He will think you like him" Edward said taking my plate and putting on the sink. He looked at me quizzically and smiled mischievously. "Do you?" he asked.

"Do I what?" I asked.

"Like Emmett?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"You're blushing" he said chuckling. "You like him!"

"Shut up, Edward. I won't lie. Your cousin is nice, is gorgeous, but I don't think I like him" I said, "But you shut your mouth! If I know you told him… Don't ever speak to me again"

"Okay" he said lifting his hands in surrender, "Now, let's get you ready for tonight"

We ran upstairs to his room, and I open my drawer.

"Don't put too much into it. It's just movies, right?" Edward asked sitting in his bed.

"Yeah" I said blushing even more.

"I can see you're tomato red from here" he said. "What is it?"

"Hm… Jessica said something and I'm concerned, that's it" I said taking a green sleeveless shirt.

"What?" he asked.

"Hm… Forget it Edward, it's… stupid really" I said opening my jacket's zipper.

"If got you so… worried, then it's not stupid. Tell me" he said.

"She… I never went to the movies theater with Jake" I said.

"So?"

"Jess said he…" I turned to face him. "Will he try something?"

"Not following…" Edward said.

"She said he can try a few things with me, and that's why he's taking to see a movie" I said blushing.

"Oh" he murmured, "Oh!" he shouted when he really understood. "Hm… I don't know what to say"

"Do you guys really do that?" I asked.

"Hm… Should I answer honestly, for experience or to make things better for you?" he asked.

"Answer in the three ways" I said.

"My friends do that. I didn't. He probably won't do that" he said.

"So… Without making it better for me… He probably will try something" I said nodding slowly.

"Yeah"

"What the fuck I'm going to do?" I freaked out, "What will he do? What will I do? What should I? Should I say something? Oh God! I'm screwed!"

"Calm down!" he said chuckling.

"Easy for you to say" I said taking off my jacket.

"If you don't want it, say it. He can't force you" Edward said.

"Yeah, I think you're right" I said, "Close your eyes" he did and I pulled my shirt up but stopped, "Don't look!"

"For God's sake, Bella. We do this since we were eight years old, and I never saw a millimeter of your body. Why do you think I would look now?" he said amused.

"Sorry, just freaked out about tonight" I said putting a denim skirt. "How do I look?" I said buttoning the skirt.

"You… Are you sure you want go in… skirt?" he said swallowing hard.

"What? Why?" I asked looking down to see what was wrong.

"It's just… You're… It will be more probable to Jacob do something if you go in skirt" he said.

"I don't get it" I said, "What's the difference between this and shorts?"

"You're so naïve!" he said blushing, "He… maybe, not saying he will… Think of doing some things, that the skirt make easier"

"Hm…" I murmured not following his point.

"Will I have to spell for you?" he asked clearly embarrassed. "Let's just say… fingers"

Fingers? What the fuck was he… OMFG! I blushed and stared at Edward eye wide, with the thought… I took the skirt off and put denim shorts on.

"Okay, hm… Your…" Edward mumbled.

I looked at him, and he was shifting in bed, and red tomato blushed.

"What?" I asked. I realized I changed in front of him, but I didn't bring myself to care, "Sorry"

"That's okay" he said looking at the floor, "But…"

"What?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Your… thong is rolled up in the side" he murmured.

Okay, now I was embarrassed. I fixed the damn thong without taking my shorts, and gave him a shy smile. I picked up my converses and sat beside him, to put it on.

"Sorry. I was… I didn't think before taking the skirt" I said.

"It's okay" he said shifting again, a little away from me. I frowned at this.

"You're not going to look at me to see if I'm okay?" I asked getting up.

"I'm sure you are" he said looking at the pillow now.

"You're not going to look at me again until tomorrow right? Like when our parents talked to us about sex" I said taking my jeans jacket from the closet, "I know you were embarrassed then, but stop this. It's not like you never saw a girl's body"

"I prefer not to look at you right now, Bella" he said laying down on his stomach and burying his head on the pillow.

"Give me a good reason" I said.

"I can't" he murmured in the pillow.

"It's because… I'm ugly, that's why?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I wish" he murmured.

"What?" I asked confused.

He took his head off the pillow, sighed in frustration and glared at me.

"Your thong is sexy and I'm getting hard. There, I told you. Happy?" he said.

I smiled, trying not to laugh. I don't know why, but I think it was a little funny.

"I think I'll go downstairs to wait for Jake" I said going to the door, "See you later"

"Okay" he murmured burying his face on the pillow again.

I went downstairs and before I could reach the door, my cell rang. It was Jake. I didn't answer, just walked out and met him in my sidewalk. _Here we go_, I thought when he saw me.

**EPOV**

Everything was nice. Bella, my best friend, came over and asked if I would help her choosing clothes to her date with Jacob, her boyfriend. The guy was cool, but I didn't like him much. Especially now that he's asking Bella to stay away from me. Who the fuck he think he is?

I almost laughed when I saw Bella's face when I told her what would pass thru his mind if she wore a skirt. She was so naïve, it was a little cute, actually. Then suddenly she took her skirt off, and put shorts on. But not before I saw her.

She had her back to me, because she was picking up her shorts. Her butt looked so soft… I wanted to grab it, caress it… Oh God! She was wearing a thong with little red kisses pattern. Can I kiss it?

I shifted in spot, feeling I was getting hard_. __Oh God! No! No! No!_ Emmett was right. Don't stay in just boxers around a girl. Especially if you get hard. She turned around, smiling and I couldn't look at her. I was a pervert. She saw me like a brother, and I was getting hard with the sight of her butt and thong.

_But it was such a nice thong_. I told her it was rolled up in the side, and regretted. I was proving to her I clearly saw her thong. She blushed a little but didn't seem to care about what happened. Until we were eight, we saw no problem in changing our clothes in front of each other. But since than, we never did it. Sometimes we changed in the same room, like a few minutes ago, but closed our eyes. She insisted I told her why I couldn't look at her, and I groaned against the pillow.

"Your thong is sexy and I'm getting hard. There, I told you. Happy?"I said.

She smiled. She must like to see me suffer. She left to go see Jacob and left me groaning against the pillow. Did girls know how painful was to have a unsatisfied erection? Or how difficult was to it go away? Grandma, grandma, grandma… I kept thinking in my head trying to get rid of the freaking' uncomfortable situation.

"Edward?" I heard Tanya ask. _What? Why was she here? _"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" I said sitting up, and pulling the pillow to my lap.

"Hey" she said closing the room's door.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was coming, and met Bella before she and Jacob went out. She let me in" she said and sat close to me, "I missed you"

She kissed me passionately, and I was sure my erection would take a long, long time to stop. She pulled me closer with her hand in my neck, and my hands went to her waist. God, she had nice curves!

I traced my tongue in her lower lip, and she opened her mouth immediately, and our tongues fought for domination. She pushed me back, laying us down. She stopped kissing my lips and kissed, my cheek, chin, jaw, neck… I kissed her earlobe and she moaned. I stopped when I felt she pulling the pillow away. I grabbed the pillow trying to keep it there.

"It's in my way" she whispered in my ear.

She kissed me in the mouth again, and my hands went to her butt, and then the pillow was gone. I felt her grin when she felt my erection. She started to pull off my shirt, but I stopped her.

"Tanya, stop" I said with the little restraint I still had.

"Why?" she said pouting.

"Because if we don't stop now… I'm sure I won' be able to stop" I said and gave her pout a peck.

"And who said I would want you to stop?" she asked and kissed my neck, tracing her tongue softly.

I groaned, and smiled, knowing the erection wouldn't be useless anymore.

**BPOV**

Jake dropped me off at my door, with an amazing kiss. Of course, my dad had to interrupt us, opening the door, and telling me to come in. I gave Jake a last peck and entered.

"You're late" dad said glaring at me.

"I'm ten minutes late, dad. The movie ended a little later. Sorry" I said.

"Fine. We were thinking… Do you want to go to the lake house?" dad asked.

"Yeah, it would be great" I said.

"Okay, you're mom is sleeping already. Let's go to bed, to wake up early" he said going to the stairs.

"Can I… Can I go to Edward's? It's really quick, promise" I said.

"Yeah, but don't come home alone. It's late to walk alone in the street. Ask him or his dad to walk you here" he said.

"Okay, be right back!" I called closing the door.

I ran to his house and noticed the lights on. His family normally slept early. If he stayed up, we were normally together. And if we were going to the lake house tomorrow, they would be definitely asleep. What's wrong? I knocked on the door, and after a couple minutes Liz opened.

"Oh, Bella. Come in" she said stepping aside.

"Hey, aunt Liz. I wanted to talk to Edward. Really quick" I said, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no" she said sadly and gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "We were talking. I'm happy you came"

"Oh, okay"

"Edward!" she called as we walked to the living room."Bella is here!"

He came from the kitchen and he seemed awful. His dad was following him, and I saw Edward glare at him and his mom for a minute.

"Hey" he murmured not looking at me.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you a minute"

"Can we go to my bedroom?" he asked his parents.

Why the hell was he asking? They always let us talk in his room.

"Use the office" his dad said, "Your room is a mess" he added giving him a pointed look.

"Okay" Edward murmured and took my hand to take me to the office.

He closed the door, and dropped himself in one of the chairs, throwing his head back, and sighing.

"How was your date?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" I said kneeling beside him.

"Tanya was here" he murmured.

"Yeah, I know. I opened the door for her" I said.

"We broke up"

"Oh" I said. "Why?"

"Let's say she wanted to enjoy the situation you left me" he murmured.

"Situation?" I asked confused. "Oohh, the…" I said realizing what he was talking about, "Isn't it good?"

"Yeah, it was. Until we got into a fight in the middle of… The events, and my mom came in"

"You fight with her? Why?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter why" he murmured, "But what is important, is that my mom came in!"

"Embarrassing situation?" I asked amused.

He glared at me and gave me a sarcastic smile.

"No, not at all" he said sarcastically, "Imagine your mom entering when your practically naked with a girl practically naked too, and she's screaming you used her, and she would never fuck me again"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little amused with the situation" I said trying to hold my laughter.

"Yeah, my mom was horrified. I'm listening to her and my dad for two hours, saying I shouldn't have brought Tanya, I shouldn't had sex with her and I shouldn't have used her" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, but how were you using her?" I asked.

"I wasn't that's the point! She screamed I was and my mom believed!" he said.

"There has to be a positive side on this" I said trying to cheer him up, "At least you got lucky"

"Ohh, yeah. Lucky" he said sarcastically and sighed, "Let's not talk about it. And the date?"

"Oh, Edward, it was amazing!" I said and blushed.

"Oh God! What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing" I murmured.

"I can see in your face" he said, "You did it!"

"I did not!" I said.

"You did it!" he said grinning mischievously.

"Did not!"

"You did it!" he said.

"Fine, I did it" I admitted.

"There will be one experience we won't share?" he asked amused, "Our weddings will be in the same day too?"

"I tell you more tomorrow" I said laughing, "When we're on the lake house"

"We're going to the lake house?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said confused, "My dad just told me"

"Oh, good. I need fresh air" he said.

"I have to go. My dad don't want me to go alone, can you walk me?" I asked.

"Sure" he said getting up.

We met his parents in the living room. Liz was talking with Edward in hushed tones, and I could see she was worried while he was bored.

"Bella is going home, I'll walk her there" Edward said announcing our presence.

"Oh, okay! It was good to see you sweetie" Liz said.

"Yeah, I see you tomorrow morning" I said opening the door.

"I thought you were going to the lake house with your parents tomorrow" Sr. Edward said.

"I am. We are. That's why I'm going to see you in the morning" I said confused.

"Oh, we're not going, honey" Liz said.

"What?" Edward and I gasped.

"You're grounded Edward" his dad said.

"Oh, you're kidding me! I telling you, I didn't do anything! I didn't use her! It's not fair!" Edward said.

"Edward, we talk about it when you get back from taking Bella home" his dad said.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude…" I said squeezing Edward's arm, "But I believe Edward. Everyone knows Tanya do that. She dated and dumped half of the guys in school, and always says they used her. I don't believe her. I know Edward is incapable of doing such thing. I don't have another vocabulary to describe Tanya if not… A lying whore that likes to screw with people's lives."

"Why you didn't say that Edward?" Liz asked.

"I did! You don't listen to me!" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Of course I listened to you!" she said, "You could have said Tanya wasn't reliable"

"I did say that!" Edward exclaimed and shook his head in defeat, "I'm going to take Bella home. So, are we going to the lake house tomorrow?"

"I have to work but you and your mom can go" Sr. Edward said.

"Yey! Thanks" Edward and I said.

"Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight" they said.

We walked to my house laughing at what happened. When we reached my door, he gave me a bear hug, lifting me off the ground.

"You're the best!" he said.

"I won't save you next time you use a girl!" I said laughing.

"Yeah, right" he said sarcastically and put me down. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight, best girlfriend"

"Goodnight, best boyfriend"


	3. Chapter 2 New Relationships

I read the same sentence for the hundredth time. God! I was fucking tired. I dropped my pen in the coffee table and pressed the book against my face. Why? Why did I choose to do Law? And, why I had to know the whole constitution? Couldn't I research when I needed it? Yeah, I know I'm the worse, laziest law student ever. I closed the book and put on the table, grabbing my notes and my tenth coffee mug. I'm screwed if I have to know all this shit, I think as I read thru my notes. Notes! Imagine if I had to memorize the book? I sighed and end the coffee. I smile as I heard the door being open.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Hello, best boyfriend! I'm in the living room" I yelled back.

Edward made his way to me, stopping by the kitchen to set the coffee machine (God bless the man! He always knows what I need!).

"Hey" he said dropping his bag in the floor, kissing my forehead and dropping in the couch beside me.

"How was the date?" I asked.

"Awful. Why woman don't understand I don't have time?"

"Because you date dumb women, Edward. If the woman was smart she would understand"

"And tell me a smart woman that would date a med student? They wouldn't because they know we don't have time for a relationship" he said and sighed, "Anyway, I'll always have you, so I don't need them"

"Yeah, definitely. If you want to be a priest. Chastity? Didn't think you would turn to that!" I said amused.

"Oh, come on… We could have some fun" he said in a seductive tone.

"Don't try dazzle me, Edward. Never worked, it's not working and it never will. And if I tell your mom you're doing it she'll come to hit you, again"

"Come on, woman! Give me some sex!" he shouts getting up to get the TV remote.

"Keep shouting that, the neighbors will think you're going to rape me" I said chuckling.

"Believe me, it will be consented. Willingly. You won't resist it" he said sitting back.

I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate in my notes. Failing miserably in the process, but trying. I sighed and hit myself with the papers.

"Stuck?" he asked amuse.

"I wished. If I got stuck in something I understand…" I said dreaming about graduating. Yeah, a dream.

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard" he said taking the notes and reading, "Okay, it's a little complicated," I snort at the understatement, "but you can do it"

"Easy for you to say, med student" I said.

"Hey! It's hard!"

"Yeah, must be, poking corpses all morning, messing with their bodies, and all the girls falling to your feet just because you're going to be Dr. Sexy"

"Dr. Sexy?" he asked amused.

"My friend called you that" I said.

"Which one?"

"The one you won't get near, because I intend to keep the friendship, and you having a one night stand with her won't help"

"Okay, what's is with all this tension? I can feel stress pouring off you"

"I have to memorize the whole constitution. The _whole_ fucking constitution! And I don't understand a part that without it, the rest doesn't make any sense!" I said annoyed.

"Call my dad" he said, "He'll be more than happy to be able to help"

"I can't bother him, Edward"

"Oh, come on! You're the daughter he wished he had! He was more proud of you doing law than me entering in med!" he said.

"That's not true" I said.

"My uncle was beaming, my dad happy. The moment you said you were doing law, he almost jumped in excitement" Edward said.

I shrugged and he sighed before getting up to get the coffee. He was right. I tried to deny it, to not make Edward sad, but we all could tell. His father didn't like his choice of college, but beamed when he heard of mine. I think he saw as me following his steps. He even said I had a saved place in his firm.

"Anyway, I know what will release this tension" he said coming back with a mug for me.

"Thank you" I said taking the mug, "What?"

"When was the last time you had a date?"

"How long we started college?"

"Five years, almost six"

"Take three months" I said.

"Oh, come on. You had dates in this time"

"You can't call that dates" I said.

"Fine. Next week, you have a date"

"I have exams next week" I sighed.

"What day?"

"Thursday and Friday"

"Then, Friday night, we're going to find you someone to release your tension. Since you won't accept my offers…"

I slapped his arm playfully, and he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. He took my book, settling it on his lap, and took my notes.

"I'll help you. Let's see…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"For God's sake, Bells! Jeans and converses?" Edward complaining.

"I don't see what's wrong with it" I said, "We're going to a club, right?"

"Yeah. People don't go to clubs like this" he said pointing to me.

"But… If we're going to dance, I want to be comfortable"

"No, comfortable is not acceptable" he said and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Use that mini dress my mom gave you"

"The black with just one long sleeve?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Isn't it a bit too short…" I was cut off by his glare and walked back to my room.

"And for God's sake, use sexy underwear! Forget comfortable for one night. You'll be too drunk to be uncomfortable, you won't even notice"

I sighed and changed my underwear too, putting the damn dress one.

"Can I come in?" he asked knocking in the door.

"Yeah" I said.

He entered and grinned. I tried to pull the dress lower. I still think it's too short.

"Sexy heels, Bells" he said throwing my chucks on the other side of the room.

I glared at him, as I picked up the damn heels and put it on. I put some light make-up on, and gave my hair the messy, just-fucked looked. I put my snake bracelet and ring, and took my black clutch. I entered the living room; Edward was watching games results, and drinking a beer.

"So…?" I asked.

He looked up, and gave me a once over. He turned off the TV, got up and grinned at me.

"Alice would be proud of the tips I gave you" he said.

"Fine, thanks" I said rolling my eyes, "Can we go?"

"Don't take the clutch" he said.

"What? Why not? I have to take my things!"

"Do you expect a call?"

"No"

"Then you won't need your cell, and your ID and money will go in my wallet. You don't want to carry this around and have to worry about forgetting it somewhere"

"Fine" I said taking my id and money and giving to him, throwing my clutch on the couch.

"Okay, now we can go" he said putting his wallet in his pocket.

We took the elevator, and walked down the street where we got a cab. I spend the whole drive trying to pull the dress down.

"Stop it" he said, "It's fine like this"

"It's too short"

"That's the way we like" he said grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand before we got out of the cab to a full club.

"You're going to torture me" I said frowning.

"It will be fun" he said grinning.

I was tired of this grins he was giving me all night. There was something he found amusing and wasn't telling me.

"What are you planning, Edward?" I asked as we walked to the entrance. "And why aren't we in the line?"

He shook his head and showed our IDs to the door guy. He nodded and let us in.

"Because we are too sexy, and awesome to get in the line" Edward said, "And I'm not planning anything"

"Yeah, like I believe you" I said rolling my eyes.

He made his way to the bar, dragging me along.

"Oh, let me tell you! We're meeting Emmett and Alice. They missed you" Edward said dragging me along.

"I knew it you were planning something!" I said and he stopped in front of a huge guy and a shortie.

Edward tapped Emmett's shoulder, and he turned around with Alice. He smiled at Edward, but grinned mischievously when he saw me. And I mean, saw me. He wasn't very discreet in his evaluation of me.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and pulled me to a hug. "Oh, I missed you! I loved your dress! We're going shopping some day! It's been so long since I dragged you to shopping for a whole day!"

"Yeah, I missed you too Alice" I said pulling away.

"Well, well. Our sweet, little Bella is all grown up" Emmett asked giving me a bear hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Well, well. Our huge teddy bear is hitting on me!" I said chuckling.

"Damn right!" he said setting me down. "Want a drink?"

"Sure, Long Island Iced Tea" I said.

"Okay, I'll get it" Emmett said.

"A beer for me" Edward said.

"Martini" Alice said.

Emmett nodded, gave me a smile and went to get the bartender's attention.

"Oh, Bella! My mom will be so happy! We'll be inseparable sisters-in-law!" Alice squealed.

"Hm… I think you're too ahead, Alice" I said uncomfortable.

"I know you will be with him. I just know these things"

"Okay" I said amused.

"Told you would get a good date tonight" Edward whispered in my ear.

"You could have said something" I whispered back in his ear.

"That doesn't matter. Since when we're waiting for you two to be a couple? Since we were 15?" he whispered amused.

"Hey! Eddie stop whispering in her ear. That ear will be mine" Emmett said coming back with our drinks.

"Oh, I can't whisper dirty things to her anymore?" Edward asked amused.

"Fine, whisper. _I'll do it_" Emmett said.

"Yeah, right. Like those two would do anything. I waited four years for Aunt Liz call saying they were engaged and the only thing I heard is 'Bella's friend went out with Edward" Alice said.

"You thought we would be together?" I asked amused.

"Me too. After you told us you two kissed each other, and I found you around her in boxers… What could we think?" Emmett asked.

"That and her boyfriend still didn't stopped you of flirting with her" Edward said.

"The flirting never worked though" Emmett said.

Edward snorted at the statement , and Alice giggled.

"Edward!" I chastised glaring at him.

"Oh, it worked" Edward said.

"Really?" Emmett said winking at me.

"She kissed me and asked if you would be satisfied. I felt used" Edward said.

"Edward!" I said looking down and blushing.

"Want to go dancing, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Please, take me out of here before he embarrass me, more" I said leaving my unfinished drink with Alice.

"You could have told me it was working. I was starting to doubt my flirting skills. Nine years, Bella. Nine years trying" he said in mock hurt.

"Sorry, Emm. I didn't thought you mean it"

"Oh, I mean it" he said with a mischievous grin, "So, how have you been?"

"Good. Going insane with college, but happy. And you?"

"I'm okay. You're doing law too?"

"Yeah, oh right! You're a lawyer"

"See? We match" he said, "Yes. I'm working with my Uncle Ed. He's thinking in opening an office here. If you and Edward stay here. They will probably move here. The whole family."

"That would be great" I said, "Please tell me how exactly you could understand the whole constitution. I took two months"

"I took almost three" he said laughing, "My mom kicked my ass, sending me to talk to Uncle Ed"

"How is the family?"

"They're good. I met your parents a few times. They all miss you and Edward. Met Jake last month"

"Ugh" I said in annoyance and he laughed, "How's he?"

"He's fine. Still an ass, but fine. Your dad still wants to kick his ass. I volunteered to help…"

"I miss him a little, he's still a good buddy. But sometimes an ass"

"Do you plan to go back?" he asked, "To Seattle?"

"Maybe. I miss everyone, but if I went back, I would probably work on Uncle Ed's firm. I don't want people saying I didn't get a good job on my own, that I just got the job because of a friendship"

"Yeah, I've been trying yo get a work on the prosecutor's office there. It's fucking difficult"

"Well, I have to see if I can graduate first, but maybe…" I said shrugging.

"Give me a call when you decide. I'll move here, if you want"

"Oh, of course" I said laughing.

"Okay!" Alice said coming to us. "Why is taking so long?"

"It's been ten minutes, Alice" I said.

"And nine years!" she answered. "Let's get this train moving" she said and walked away, "Oh, Edward said the apartment is free tonight!" she said over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and continued dancing with Emmett, as he laughed. We paused for another drink, and I saw Alice watching us as she talked to a guy. Emmett poked my shoulder and I turned to meet… His lips. Once we split I smiled at him, and took his hand.

"So… Edward said my apartment is free" I said.

He grinned mischievously before we walked out of the club, passing a bouncing Alice.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I woke up and tried to move, realizing I was pinned on bed. By a huge, strong arm around my waist. I looked beside me to find a smiling sleeping Emmett. I run my fingers thru his hair and he stirred.

"Can you let me go for a moment? I need to get up" I whispered.

He groaned and removed his arm, pouting. I smiled and gave his pout a peck. I grabbed my underwear of the floor and put it on. I opened the door slowly, trying to not make too much noise. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I dragged myself to the kitchen, almost having a heart attack when Edward got up from the couch with a mischievous grin.

"Fuck, Edward! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said putting a hand to my chest trying to keep my heart there. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to spend the night out"

"I came back at four" he said following me to the kitchen. "I couldn't stay in my room though, too much noise" he said grinning mischievously and making me blush.

"Sorry. We tried to keep it down"

"Didn't succeed" he said and gave me a shirt. "Found on the floor by the door" he said.

It was Emmett's shirt, and I put it on, smiling as I smelled my perfume on it. Edward set the table as I cooked and Alice entered quietly on the apartment, giving me a mischievous grin and hugging me as she sat in the counter waiting for breakfast.

"Bella, babe! Do you know where my clothes are?" Emmett asked getting out of my room in just boxers.

"Oh my God. I want to erase my memory now" Alice said covering her eyes, and Edward turned away from Emmett

"Hm… Your shirt is here" I said, "Your jeans I don't know"

"It's in the living room's floor. I refused to pick it up" Edward said.

"Oh, thanks, man" Emmett said grabbing it from the floor and putting it on.

"Can I look now?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice. You can look now" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, babe. Good morning" Emmett said coming to me and giving me a peck.

"Good morning" I said and he reached to grab something from the pan when I hit his hand with the spoon, "Wait! Sit down, and it will be ready in a few minutes"

"You made me hungry" he whispered in my ear and stole a piece of bacon.

"Ooww, you two are cute together" Alice said.

I blushed and Emmett squeezed my ass cheek discreetly before sitting on the table and taking a mug of coffee from Edward.

"Edward, plates" I said.

He gave me plates as I served in each one. Both of us went to the table, caring two plates each and sat down, me across from Alice and between the two men.

"Do you want to do something today?" Emmett asked as we ate.

"Oww" Alice said.

"Are you going to do this every five words we say to each other?" I asked amused.

"Okay, I'll shut up" she said.

"Impossible" Edward murmured and she smacked his head.

I laughed and looked at Emmet who was still waiting an answer.

"We could do something. But I have to study later" I said.

"Okay, do you want help?" he asked taking a mouthful of eggs.

"It would be great" I said.

"Great, now I can concentrate in medicine instead of helping you understand Constitution" Edward said.

"We have to call mom! Aunt Liz! And Renée!" Alice said.

"For what?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Hm… Are you kidding? You two are together! They have to know!" Alice said.

"Hm… Emmett?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said shrugging.

"Should we say something to them? You know how they are. They will start planning a wedding… And… What exactly would we tell them?" I asked.

"Hm… The true?" he said hesitantly.

"Dumb ass!" Alice said smacking his head, "I think she wants to understand your relationship status"

I blushed and looked down. Alice knew how to get to the point, humiliating me in the process.

"Hm… She's my girlfriend?" he said but sounded like a question.

"I think you should ask her" Edward said and I glared at him, he just smiled innocently.

Emmett squeezed my knee under the table, and I looked at him. He gave me that goofy grin he has, showing his cute dimples.

"Are you my girlfriend?"

"Sure" I said.

"Owww" Alice said and we all looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Okay, this was the last, I'll stop"

"Dude, you're screwed. Monogamy is a bitch" Edward said getting up with his plate and Alice's.

"Monogamy! Oh no!" Emmett said in mock terror.

"So, how was it?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You know" she asked giving me a mischievous smile.

"Alice!" I said blushing, "Are you seriously asking me how's sex with your brother"

"Oh, right! Forget it! I don't want to know" she said with a disgusted expression.

"Her kiss is awesome isn't it?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Edward!" I said blushing, more. I got up form the table, taking my plate and Emmett's, and elbowing Edward in the way to the sink.

"Oh, definitely yes" Emmett said.

"Oh, Emmett! We can continue with our nicknames, right?" Edward asked.

"What nicknames?" Alice asked.

"We call each other of best boyfriend and best girlfriend" I said, "But not in the way I would call Emmett"

"Oh, yeah, it's fine" Emmett said, "It's weird. You two live together, kissed each other, see each other in underwear, make sex jokes, but… I can't get jealous. It's like it's natural of you"

"They are a couple not couple-ish" Alice said.

I smiled and looked at Edward, both of us nodding in agreement.


	4. Chapter 3 New Home

EPOV

That's it. I'm a doctor. I finished college this week. I'm free! Well, as free as recently graduated med student can be. Bella is happy too. She passed in the exams, and graduated this week too. We decided we're going back to Seattle. She can't wait. She is throwing things on boxes, in hurry to get there. I think she misses Emmett. They're dating now for almost two months. He came a couple times, but the relationship was basically at distance. I really don't get it though. He's Emmett. I can't explain it well. He is booming, he's indiscreet, a joker. Bella is shy, likes to be discreet, and the best she can do is sarcasm, her jokes are awful. They don't have anything in common. Not music, not colors, not TV show, baseball team, places to visit, movies, opinion in politic, food… Nothing. Maybe is that thing about opposite are attracted. But if Bella was happy, I was happy.

"Edward, hurry up! You're still packing your clothes?" she said from my door.

"God, Bella! There is two days to finish!" I said from the bed.

"Yeah! And you barely started!" she said walking in kicking boxes in the way.

"Do you remember this?" I asked showing her the picture.

"Oh, yeah! Our first college party. We got _soooo_ drunk!" she said taking the picture from my hand. "It was good times, but I prefer now, without college"

"Me too" I said.

"Come on! We have to pack!" she said pulling me from the bed.

I sighed and got up. She sat in my bed, folding my clothes and putting them in the bags, while I put personal objects in bubble wrap and in boxes.

"What are we going to do in Seattle?" she asked quietly.

"Hm… Work?" I asked not understanding her question.

"We're going back to our parents' houses?" she asked frowning, "It feels like a regress"

"Well, you can move in with Emmett" I said shrugging.

I didn't like the idea, but again, if made her happy, it made me happy.

"No. It's too early for that. I don't even know where this is going" she said, "We didn't talk much about it"

"So… You don't think he's the dream guy?"

"He's nice. I like him. But do I want to spend my life with him? I don't know…"

I realized she didn't say she loved him. I didn't comment, it might make her mad.

"Hm, so… Parents' houses?"

"Isn't it strange that we grow up, and now we're going back to things of our youth?"

"You speak like we're fifty!" I said laughing and she rolled her eyes, "But I agree. We're to old to stay with our parents. Maybe we should rent an apartment together"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We won't change much this way. Tough an apartment with two bathrooms would be better"

"Definitely" she said closing a bag.

"So, when we get there, we start looking for one?"

"Sure" I said shrugging.

"That's great. I can't wait for _continue_ to live with you best boyfriend" she said passing and messing with my hair.

"You too, best girlfriend" I said and smacked her ass cheek.

She yelped and turned to stare at me in shock. Okay, that was a new thing for me to do.

"You're getting saucy. Emmett will hear about this" she said walking out.

"Yeah, like I'm scared of him" I yelled rolling my eyes.

"You should be afraid of my teddy bear" she said laughing.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Edward!" mom said as she jumped on me. "My baby! You're back! I missed you! You won't move again!" she said kissing every inch of my face.

"Okay, mom" I said laughing.

"Oh, Bella! Sweetie!" my mom said pulling her to a hug, "Did my boy give you much trouble?"

I laughed. She talked like I was in a friend's house, and Bella was the parent there.

"Just a little, Aunt Liz" Bella answered laughing.

"Oh, honey! I missed you so much! I'm so happy for you and Emmett! Your mom was jumping in joy"

"I bet she was" Bella said.

"Son" dad said giving me a quick hug.

"Hey, dad"

"We missed you"

"Me too" I said.

"Woman! Can I hug her too?" dad asked amused.

My mom pulled away from Bella, letting my dad hug her. My mom was crying, of course. She was always crying. She put an arm around my waist as we watched my dad and Bella.

"I'm proud of you" he said to her.

"Thanks, Uncle Ed" she said.

"I can't wait to work with you"

"We're lucky to have you" he said. "Oh, I'm so proud. You're the daughter I never had! And a lawyer now!"

"He won't ever forgive me for not doing law, right?" I whispered for my mom.

"He's proud of you too" she said slapping my arm.

"Yeah, right" I said rolling my eyes.

"We should go. People are waiting to see you" dad said wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders and taking her bags.

"Yeah, we better go, before my mom comes looking for us" Bella said.

"Oh, my baby. You grow up so much!" mom said as we walked out of the airport.

"Mom, you saw me four months ago" I said amused.

"Oh, it was too long! And happy to see Bella took care of you. I was so worried"

"I'm not a kid, mom. Bella didn't take care of me" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, Edward! Of course she did! You can't even cook! How would you have survived if she didn't take care of my baby?" she asked amused.

"Okay, so she cooked. And cleaned. And woke me up. But I could have survived without her"

"Doubt it. Well, we'll never know. You two are glued, to we can test the theory" she said as my dad put Bella's bags in the trunk.

I rolled my eyes, and went put my bags in there too, as she and Bella entered the car.

"Something happen?" dad asked quietly.

"Hm?" I asked confused.

"Between you and Bella. Something happen?"

"What? Do you mean like… No!" I said.

"Oh, Charlie got a little worried about you two living together. I told him not worry. Just wanted to make sure I didn't have to defend you from a bullet" he said walking to the driver's door.

I chuckled and entered in the back with Bella.

"What's funny?" Bella asked.

"Nothing" my dad said.

"Men" mom said to Bella.

We talked what we've been up to in the way home. My dad thought it was a little funny that Bella struggled to understand the constitution. Mom asked Bella what I've been up to. Apparently she thinks I hide things. So Bella, just to help me, told her all my failed dates, and what she thought of each one. My mom laughed of me. Yeah, really funny.

"Laugh now, mom. When I don't get a wife, and you don't have grandchildren, I want to see if you're going to laugh" I said.

"Don't even joke about that! You better give me grandchildren, Edward Anthony Masen!" she said, "I deserve"

"Oh, Aunt Liz, don't worry. You can adopt my children if he don't give you grandchildren" Bella said.

My mom and dad, changed glances, and laughed. Bella and I looked at each other confused, at what was so funny.

"Hm, what's funny?" I asked.

"It's just…" dad said but my mom slapped his arm, cutting him off.

"It's just…?" Bella asked.

"It's funny talking about grandchildren with you" mom said, "I remember when you were five, I think, and someone killed your doll. You began to cry because it was your baby, you said, and Edward said that when you two had babies they would be much prettier and funnier than your doll"

"Yeah, Charlie and I kept an eye on Edward this whole time, thinking the boy would do something about it, but… nothing" dad said.

"I said that?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, you said 'our babies will be prettier and funnier', Bella got confused and you just said you two would get married and have babies, matter-of-factly. It was so funny and cute" mom said.

"I think I remember that" Bella said laughing and looked at me, "You wanted to run over my doll with your train, and after you gave it back to me, Paul took it and snapped the head of the doll"

"Ooh, I think I remember that too" I said. "Paul was always an ass"

"Always" Bella agreed.

"So it's a little funny to think about grandchildren. We… We always thought you would be together, so to see you with Emmett, and talking about children without Edward is… different"

"Oh, aunt Liz, if you want me to have sex with Edward and give you granchidren I'll be happy to. But I don't know about being together" Bella said laughing and I joined her.

"Yeah, well, Charlie would kill me if he knew I gave you the idea, so I'll have to refuse your proposal, thanks, Bella" mom said laughing.

"Oh, anytime" I joked.

My dad stopped the car and we got out, leaving the bags for later. I hadn't set a foot inside and aunt Renée was already hugging me.

"Oh, I missed you hon" she said pulling away. "You changed so much!"

"What's wrong with the women around here? I saw you four months ago, I didn't change" I said laughing as I gave Uncle Charlie a quick hug.

"Sweetie! My baby. How are you? How was the flight? I'm so proud of you! My daughter, a lawyer! Oh, I'm happy you're home!" aunt Renée said as she hugged Bella.

"Slow down, mom" Bella said kissing her cheek and going to hug her dad.

"Hey, man" Emmett said giving me a quick hug. "Happy your home"

"Liar. Happy your girlfriend is home" I said rolling my eyes and hugging Alice.

"Oh, Edward! I missed you! I can't wait to see you in your doctor coat!" Alice said.

"Thanks Ali" I said and smiled at aunt Esme.

"Hey, aunt Esme"

"Oh, my husband won't be Dr. Sexy anymore. Thank God!" she said hugging me, making us all laugh.

"Thank you, aunt Esme" I said.

"I'm glad you're home. We missed you"

"Thanks, me too" I said and pulled away.

"I'm proud of you. I'm sure you'll be a great doctor" uncle Carlisle said hugging me.

"Thanks, uncle C. It means a lot to me"

"Hey, here" he said giving me a wrapped box.

I smiled and opened it. It was a new stethoscope, and a doctor's coat, with my name on it.

"Thanks" I said.

I looked around and Uncle Charlie still didn't let go of Bella.

"Hey, uncle Charlie! I bet her boyfriend wants to hug her sometime tonight" I teased.

"Too bad. He'll wait until morning" Uncle Charlie said.

"Dad" Bella said.

"Fine" he said letting go of her.

She turned to Emmett and he hugged her, spinning her around, making her giggle and everyone smile.

"Missed you, babe" Emmett said putting her down.

"Me too, teddy bear" she said and kissed him.

I felt uncomfortable. I looked away, as a shiver passed thru my spine. Uncle C, and aunt Esme greeted Bella, saying how happy they were to see her again and as a daughter-in-law. We sat in the living room talking about how college was. We told them that we would search for an apartment together, and they agreed it was a good idea. Uncle Charlie almost had to tear Emmett from Bella, and drag her home.

"Those two look good" my mom commented after they left.

"Hm" was my answer.

"_Hm_? What?" she asked amused.

"I don't know" I said shrugging, "I suggested them to be together, but I never thought they would. They are so different"

"Maybe that's it. They complete each other. One is what the other isn't" mom said shrugging.

"Yeah, maybe. Just… I don't… Ugh, I don't know" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

My grinned, but lost it, and her eyes turned sad. She smiled weakly at me, rubbed my arm, and went to the kitchen. What was that about?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

BPOV

Finally home. I don't want to live with my parent's but , damn I missed my bed. I plopped in the bed, throwing the bags in the corner to unpack later. I had so much to do. I shouldn't even unpack. I had to look for an apartment, a job… Yeah, I got a spot at uncle Ed's firm, but I want to get a job by myself. Edward already got a spot as intern in Seattle Grace Hospital, so that just left me as an unemployed. Oh, and Emmett. I had to do something about him. I like him. I like to be with him. But that's it. I don't love him. It didn't feel right being with him.

"Sweetie?" my mom called as she knocked on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, sweetie. Do you want something before going to sleep?" she asked from the doorframe.

"No, thanks, mom. Anything I'll get it myself, don't worry"

"Okay" she said grinning and entered the room sitting beside me, "So?"

"So?" I asked confused.

"Oh, come on! Details. It's been months since I talked to you, not over the phone, and you have some news… Emmett. Talk"

I grabbed a pillow and pressed against my face.

"Ugh" I screamed against the pillow.

"What's wrong?" she asked pulling the pillow away from me.

"I don't know mom" I said shrugging, "It's… I like him. He's funny, he's good looking, he's smart, he's a lawyer, he's great. I like being around him, I feel comfortable. But that's it"

"You don't love him" mom said matter-of-factly.

"No" I said sighing, "I'm 25, mom. I know it's early, but I don't want to end alone. And I don't want to get stuck in a relationship that won't go anywhere. Ugh! I don't even know what I want, actually"

"What are you going to do?" she asked lying beside me.

"Don't know" I said, "The son of a bitch, not trying to offend," I added, "every time he sees me he shows me those dimples and I melt. I can't say anything"

"Hm, hon? I don't think he loves you either" she said.

"Is that supposed to hurt? Because it doesn't" I said.

"No, it's… I was there you know. A mother sees those things. I bet Esme saw too. You love each other. You do. But not in that way. We can see that"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"No, like I said, a mom sees those things"

"God! What if Esme noticed? Oh, she'll hate me!"

"She won't hate you. I don't hate Emmett for not loving you the way we thought he would. She can't hate you because your relationship with her son didn't work out"

"I hope so" I sighed.

"Okay, we should go sleep" she said getting up, "I wake you up tomorrow so we go searching for apartments"

"We?"

"Did you thought me and Liz wouldn't go with you. You two spent four months away, we won't let you out of sight" she said laughing and closed the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Bella! Hurry up!" mom yelled from downstairs.

"Getting out of the shower!" I yelled back.

I ran to my room in just towel, entered and closed the door.

"Good morning"

I turn around and Edward is lying in my bed, reading one of my books.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I said pulling the towel tighter.

"Sorry, your mom told me it was fine to wait here" he said.

"It is, but I didn't saw you when I came in" I said opening my underwear drawer.

"So, how was your first night home?" he asked.

"Good" I said pulling my panties with the towel still on. "Yours?"

"Mom was weird but it was okay"

"What aunt Liz did this time?" I asked searching for the bra.

"Hm… She kept changing between mischievous grins and sad eyes" he said.

"Why?"

"Don't know. She didn't give me the chance to ask"

"Damn, I'm late, I know. Sorry" I said looking in the other drawers.

"You unpacked?"

"Yeah, just a couple of bags, clothes and things I would use constantly"

"Like underwear?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Hm, I think what you're looking for is here" he said.

I looked at him, and he was spinning my bra in his finger.

"Oh, thanks" I said reaching for it.

"36C. I'm impressed" he said teasingly.

"Shut up" I said turning my back on him, and dropping the towel.

"You didn't thought about this, right?" he asked amused as I tried to do the hook but couldn't.

"Can you just do it?" I said annoyed.

He laughed and helped me with it. I murmured thanks, and grabbed a jeans, when I remember I couldn't wear jeans.

"Fuck!" I said looking thru my clothes again.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I can't wear jeans" I said. "It's too simple"

"Hm… We're still going apartment searching right?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, but I was thinking in leaving my curriculum in a few firms in the way. I can't go in jeans"

"Curriculum? Ooh, my dad will be so glad to hear this" he said amused.

"Edward. I would love to work with him, and maybe I will. But I have to try to do things alone. I need to get a job by myself, not because my friend's father gave it to me"

"I get it. So, you're going apartment searching in pencil skirt?"

"I think so" I said.

"Okay. I'll wait downstairs with our moms" he said going to the door.

"Tell them my plans!" I yelled when he closed the door.

"Sure!" he yelled back.

I put a black pencil skirt, a pink shirt, black ankle booties and my messenger bag I've been using for months and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready!" I yelled halfway downstairs, "Let's go!"

I tripped on something, and closed my eyes, ready to roll the last steps. But Edward caught me. He always did.

"Thanks" I said as he steadied me.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, I tripped on…" I looked at the stairs and frowned when I saw in what I tripped "Mom! Why there's a blazer in the stairs!"

"It was in the banister, sweetie. I left for you" she said coming from the kitchen with Aunt Liz.

"Thanks" I said grabbing it and putting it on. "How do I look?"

"Grown up" my mom said with tears in her eyes. I rolled my eyes, she could be so dramatic.

"You're… perfect" Edward said.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Okay, let's go. I saw a few places in the paper while we waited for you" Aunt Liz said opening the door.

"Sorry about that. My mom was supposed to wake me up"

"I forgot!" my mom said as she locked the door.

We walked to the Masens' driveway, we're going with Aunt Liz's car.

"I'm okay?" I asked Edward as the two women talked excitedly about decoration in our apartment.

"What? Yeah, you're great" he said.

"I'm not too casual? Or too business-like?" I asked as I played with my bracelet.

"You're perfect, I told you that" he said and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said putting my arm around his waist.

"Mom! I'm driving!" Edward yelled.

"Fine!" she said throwing the keys for him.

He grinned and jogged to the driver's door. I rolled my eyes and followed our moms, while checking I had everything in my bag. My mom and aunt Liz entered in the back, and closed the doors. I think I'm supposed to go on front. I opened the passenger's door, and entered, immediately turning on the radio.

"We'll need to block the two rattles in the back" I said to Edward.

"Hey!" our moms complained.

"I think you should increase the volume" he said laughing as he pulled away from the driveway. "So, where first?" he asked.

I told him where we should go, and that in the last place's corner there was a little coffee shop, where I could take breakfast and we could discuss where to start looking. They agreed, though, our moms weren't paying attention. They were in their own little world, about wall colors, carpets, dinner table and couches. When Edward stopped in the first firm, I left the car, and started walking to the entrance when he jogged to my side.

"You were going to leave me with the two décor crazies?" he asked in mock terror.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't thought you would die for it" I said.

We entered the building and I stopped in the reception, to ask what floor I should go to leave my curriculum. The guy stared at me for a moment, and just answered when Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and pulled me closer. I smiled and thanked, and we walked to the elevator.

"Freak, he stared at you, didn't even tried to hide it" Edward said glaring to the guy over his shoulder.

"Thanks, by the way" I said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Hm, for saving me from the freak's stare. When you pulled me closer he stopped"

"Oh" he said dropping his arm and frowning.

"What?" I asked.

"Hm, nothing. I just… Nothing" he said when the elevator's door opened.

The woman who I talked to about my curriculum, stared at Edward, and I started to glare at her. He looked at him like he was a piece of meat. Slut. I gave her my curriculum, and took Edward's hand, dragging him away.

"Hm, that was quick" he said in the elevator.

"Yeah, she wasn't paying attention" I said annoyed.

"She wasn't?"

"You're blind? He was fucking you with her eyes. Why do you think I took your hand and dragged you away?"

"Oh. I didn't notice" he said checking his watch.

"You never do. It's natural for you to be fucked with eyes" I said.

He rolled his eyes and put an arm around my shoulders as we walked out. The routine continued. Every firm. He was stared at. The whores weren't even subtle about it. They made sure to shake his hand a little longer than normal, smile to much for him, and ignore me completely. There was one that was bold enough to ask me:

"You aren't his girlfriend are you?"

Edward squeezed my hand that moment, as I glared at her.

"Yes, I am" I hissed.

I don't know why but I said. I always hated woman that throw themselves at him. It was obvious they just like him for his looks. They didn't see him like I did. The wonderful person he is. And they didn't intend to. They wanted his look and that's it.

"That whore. The others didn't try to be subtle, but at least they shut up, thinking I was your girlfriend. This one is truly the worst. And if I was your girlfriend? Didn't she thought that she was offending me? What? Can't I have you as boyfriend?" I murmured as we walked to the car.

"Forget it, Bella" he said entering the car.

"No, I don't want to. If I work here, I'll make sure to make her life hell" I said closing the door.

"What happened?" mom asked.

"A whore" I said.

"Hm? What?" Aunt Liz asked confused.

"A woman asked Bella something and she's mad, because she's over thinking it" Edward said.

"I'm not!" I said and turned in my seat to face our moms. "All firms we went to, the women stared at him. They weren't subtle, but didn't say anything. I think because they thught I was with him, but the last one… She asked me 'You're not his girlfriend, are you?'. Slut! What? I'm not good enough to date someone like him? Or she just like to offend every guy's girlfriend?"

"Forget it, Bella. Don't stress about it. And of course you're good enough. She doesn't see herself clearly, or you" Edward said squeezing my knee.

Our moms smiled at me, and at each other before going back to talk about couches. I turned back in my seat and folded my arms in my chest, still annoyed. Why? Don't know, but that annoyed the hell out of me. Edward squeezed my knee once more, and gave me a crooked smile. I couldn't resist I smiled back and put my hand on top of his.

We stopped for breakfast in the coffee shop, as planned. We sat down, Edward bought a newpaper before we entered, and we all started marking options, and our moms called a few. We were going to visit it after our breakfast/lunch, but we continued to discuss what were the best ones. Close to work (though I didn't know where I would work), close to our parents, better neighborhood, better prices, better apartments… As we had still almost an hour before the first place to visit, our moms decided we should pass by the mall, and of course they dragged us to the furniture store. As they pointed out beds, couches, dinner tables, bookshelves, Edward and I just nodded and hummed when necessary, just to show we were paying attention, what we weren't. As our moms decided to spend the last fifteen minutes talking to the salesman, Edward and I lay in one of the beds in the store.

"Damn, this one is comfortable" I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah" Edward agreed, "How much?"

I looked around until I found the price. I sighed and lay back beside him.

"You don't want to know" I said.

"_That_ much?"

"Well, not _sooo_ much. Maybe we could buy one, and share. You would work night shifts in the hospital, so you sleep in it at day and me at night" I said.

"No, thanks. I would share with you. But Emmett too… no way"

"You wouldn't sleep with him"

"Yeah, but you would, and my bed would be disgusting to sleep in"

I slapped his arm playfully, and sighed.

"I don't think I'll be with Emmett for long, Ed"

"What?" he asked shocked. "Why!"

"I love him. I love spending time with him, talking to him. He's great, in every single way. But… I don't love him the way I supposed to"

"You don't?" he asked.

"No, but I don't want to end it. And the goofy show me his dimples every time he sees me, and I melt. I can't say anything, with those dimples. Damn dimples!"

"What is it with women and dimples?" he asked chuckling.

"It's cute. It shows the soft side of him" I said shrugging, "What am I going to do?"

"Tell him"

"I don't want to. After I do, it will always be awkward, and I don't want to lose him as a friend" I said.

"You have to end it" he said.

"I know"

"Soon"

"I know"

"But for now, let's go search for our apartment" he said getting up and giving me his hand.

I took it and he pulled me out of the bed, to him, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked to our moms. After five minutes trying to drag them from the store we finally were in the car. Mom started telling the detail we knew about the first place. When we got there, we entered the building. The building was nice, calm. It was a little reserved, you didn't see neighbors, people at all. It was dead quiet, and this was a little freaky. The apartment wasn't bad. But wasn't what I wanted. I couldn't picture myself here. And apparently Edward didn't too. So we went to the next. Apartment after apartment, I was starting to lose hope. I would have to live with my parents. There was one more to see today.

We stopped in front of the building. It was tall, and we could see a lot of glass, showing that the apartment would be light. We entered and I liked the place. There was gardens, with benches, and I could see a playground and a party/barbecue area.

"It's nice" Aunt Liz said.

"It's awesome" I said grinning.

"You liked?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I mean we didn't see the apartment but the complex is nice" I said, "But if you don't like it, we don't have to…"

"No, I liked it. You're right. It's awesome" he said, "I was just surprised you liked too"

"Let's go see the apartment" mom said.

We nodded and followed her and Aunt Liz to the hall, and elevator. I was right. The hall was all white, with the exception of one glass wall. The elevator was had shades of brown and red, warm. It was the perfect contrast, the light, open space in the hall, and warm of the elevator.

"Oh, this one is in the last floor" aunt Liz said as the elevator's door closed.

I was bouncing in excitement. Edward chuckled and took my hand, and I stopped bouncing immediately. The elevator's door opened, and we had two doors, one to the left and other to the right.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Hm, I don't know" mom said.

The door to the right opened with a woman in jeans and large T-shirt smiling.

"Hi, you came to see the apartment. Renée, right?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Renée" mom said, "This is Elizabeth, and our kids, Edward and Bella" she said pointing to us as she shook her hand.

"I'm Mary, you talked to my husband, John"

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Please, come in!" she said standing aside to let us in. "Sorry, there is still a few boxes. We didn't finished yet"

"It's okay" Edward said as we looked around.

The living room wasn't too big, but it was a good size room. There was a glass wall, and a wood and glass wall in the side, leading to the large balcony. The dinner room was behind the living room, and it had two walls painted in warm colors, making it feel homey.

"Don't worry. I was so worried about the glass wall when we moved, but the building send a cleaner lady every week. It's included in the apartment complex tax" she said.

"It's nice. So light, open" I said.

"Do you want something? I have water, tea and soda" Mary said. "Sorry, I don't have much, I wasn't expecting people today"

"It's fine. Water, please" Aunt Liz said.

"Me too" mom said.

"And you?" Mary asked me and Edward.

"Water, please" I said.

"Soda" Edward answered looking around the living room.

I slapped his arm, and our moms gave him disapproving looks.

"Edward. It's rude to ask more than you deserve" I whispered.

"What? She offered!" he said shrugging.

"It's fine. It will help me. One thing less to pack" Mary said smiling, "Do you want to come with me, so you see the kitchen?"

"Sure, thanks" I said.

We followed her to the kitchen and again the room was light, open and big. There was a big counter separating the actual kitchen from the space where there was a table. There was a wood and glass door, leading to the laundry room, and there was a wood door there. I would ask about it later.

"Here" Mary said putting three glasses of water in the counter.

"Thanks" I said.

"So, what do you do?" she asked giving Edward a can and taking one for herself.

"We just graduated. I'm lawyer" I said.

"I'll be doing internship in Seattle Grace Hospital" Edward said.

"Oh, that's great!" Mary said, "So, you two will be living here?"

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm a nurse, I worked in Seattle Grace a few years ago" she said to Edward, "It's great, but a lot of work"

"I know" Edward said.

"Well, from here you can get to downtown in fifteen minutes, to the hospital in half hour." She said, "The neighborhood is great, and the building's security is perfect. I hire someone to clean here, I hate cleaning"

"Me too" I said. "Though I'm better than my mom"

"Hey!" mom said.

"I can give you her number, and you schedule with her, if you want. She works in a few apartments here too, so you can ask anyone, and they'll know her" Mary said.

"Great"

"Do you want to see the other rooms?" she asked.

"Sure" Edward said.

Mary nodded and we followed her back to the living room, and to the hallway.

"This is the bedroom" Mary said opening the door.

It was a good size bedroom, with space enough for a double bed, a wardrobe and maybe a desk. It had a large window, that faced the city, we could see tall building, houses and roads. Mary lead us to the bathroom, it was a good size bathroom, with light blue tiles, and dark glass shower box.

"Okay, so this is the first suite" Mary said opening a door.

"First?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are two suites" Mary said.

Edward and I glared at our moms, who smiled sweetly at us. They brought us to a three rooms apartment. And with two suites! We looked at the bedroom, and it was perfect. A part of the wall was glass, leading to a balcony. There was a white door in the other wall, to what I suppose the closet, and another door in the same wall to the bathroom. The room had a wall light yellow, and another darker. Mary motioned us to come in, and Edward and I did. I opened the closet's door. It wasn't too big, thank God. If I got this room, Alice would be able to fill it with more clothes than I can wear. The bathroom had white tiles, and a red wall.

"This is great" I said.

"I'm loving this apartment" Edward whispered to me.

"Me too" I whispered back.

"I love this room to. It was my daughter's. The other suite was mine and my husband's." Mary said.

We nodded and we followed he to the other room. This room was perfect. It was a little bigger than the first suite. It had an entire glass wall, leading to the balcony. There was one white wall, a light blue one, and a dark blue, where there were two white doors. We entered and the first thing I did was go to the glass wall. The balcony was joined with the other's room balcony. I liked it. I looked behind me, and Edward was in the bathroom's door. I went to him and peaked over his shoulder. The bathroom was of dark blue tiles, and it had a bath tub, a double sink and a little white cabinet. I loved it. I went to the closet and open it, it was the same size of the other room's closet. I sighed in relieve.

"Oh, I loved this one! I think it's perfect!" Aunt Liz said.

"I'm glad you liked it" Mary said.

I looked at Edward and he had a light frown. Yeah, I was worried too. I loved the place but it seems more expensive than we could afford. We went back to the living room, Mary took the plastic of one of the couches and we sat on it.

"I'm sorry, how much is the place?" I asked while we were talking about how long the apartment would be clear if we chose it.

Mary hesitated, looked at something over my shoulder, probably our moms. I would kill them sometime. Mary wrote the price in a little paper that was in the coffee table. Edward froze and I gasped.

"We can't afford it" I murmured.

Edward just shook his head.

"Of course you can!" mom said.

"Isn't that much" Aunt Liz said.

We both turned to glare at them. Were they crazy? Yeah, it was that much. Impossible.

"I'll leave you to talk for a few minutes" Mary said before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Mom, we loved the place. We did. But we can't pay the rent they're asking" I said.

"You knew that. Why did you brought us here? It was clearly out of our range" Edward said.

"No, look, it's a good price for a place like this" Aunt Liz said, "You can afford it, Edward. It's perfect!"

"Yeah, aunt Liz. _He_ can afford it. This is how much he'll earn in the hospital!" I said showing her the paper with the price.

"See? Then you can!" aunt Liz said.

"If he pays the rent, how we'll pay for food? Or the complex's tax? There is gasoline, and other bills too" I said.

"But with your salary…" mom said but I cut her off.

"I don't know how much I'll get. I don't even have a job yet!"

"You'll get one. And if they don't pay you enough you can work with Ed, and he'll pay you enough" Aunt Liz said.

"This is the way of saying, if you can't afford your life we will, Aunt Liz" I said. "And furniture? How will we pay for it?"

"We help you with that" mom said.

"No, no way. We're moving out, so we can be independent of you. If you start paying things for us, it won't be independence" Edward said.

"Take it as a loan. You'll pay back when you have enough. Or you don't. You pay back taking care of us when we're old, and Bella taking care of our wills" mom said smiling.

"How the starting life talk became about old people, and end of life talk?" I asked amused to Edward.

"Please! Take it!" Aunt Liz said. "Imagine how happy Esme will be helping us décor this apartment"

"And you know that if I talk to your father he won't let you move out if not to here" mom threatened.

I ran my fingers thru my hair in frustration, and sighed. Our moms grinned, and I turned to Edward to see him running his fingers thru his hair too. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward?" I ask.

"I don't think I'll like any place else than here" he murmured, "Do you really want this one?"

"I do, but Edward… Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be happy, and everything will work out."

I took his hand, and he looked at me.

"If there is a problem, a money problem, later, because of this, you'll tell me. And we'll work something out"

"Don't worry, Bella" he said smiling.

"Okay, so I think we got an apartment" I said grinning.

"Yes we did" Edward said and I hugged him.

"So?" Mary asked behind us.

"We'll take it!" mom said.

"Oh, I'm happy. I think you two will be happy here. I didn't want to leave my baby apartment to anyone, but I liked you" Mary said when I pulled away from Edward, "Oh, and is such a great place to raise children. I'm sure you two will live happily together here"

"Oh! No! We're not a couple!" I said.

"Oh, sorry. You seemed to…" Mary said.

"Don't worry. They're used to people saying it. Since they were ten" mom said bouncing in her seat, "Now, when can we bring the new furniture?"


	5. Chapter 4 New Feelings

EPOV

I had three days free before starting to work, so in the moment the apartment was officially ours, our moms dragged us to shopping. They decided to start with simple things. Bed clothing, towels, carpets, curtains, pillows…

"So, who is taking the blue room?" mom asked in the car.

"Hm, we just got out of there, we didn't talk about it" Bella said.

"Well, decide. We have to see if we're going to paint one of the rooms, and what colors of curtains, bed clothing…" Aunt Renée said.

"Edward?" Bella asked as if she was asking for help.

"Hm, you can take the blue room" I said shrugging, "It fits you, and I'll spend a lot of time at the hospital anyway…"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah"

"Oh, thanks! That's why I love you!" she said hugging me.

"I'm glad _that_ makes you love me" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, silly. I love you in any way, but you just made me love you more" she said.

She kissed my cheek and leaned back.

"So, you'll maintain it blue, I suppose" mom asked.

"Yeah, of course! It's beautiful" Bella said.

"And you Edward? Will keep the room yellow?" mom asked.

"I don't think so" I said.

"What color then?" aunt Renéé asked.

"Oh, can I choose! I want to make it a surprise for you!" Bella said, "You'll love it, I promise. And if you don't, you can have the blue room"

"Fine" I said shrugging.

"Great" she said grinning.

I spend the next two hours tuning the off. I just nodded when they showed me something, and pretended I was interested. Bella must have noticed because she rolled her eyes, smiling. After helping them put everything on the car, I sat in the seat, sighing relieved shopping was over, at least for today.

"You could at least have put more effort pretending you were listening" Bella whispered.

"I was listening" I lied.

"Are you going to lie to me?" she asked amused, "I know you too well, you can't lie to me"

"Oh yeah?" I asked amused, "We'll see"

"Yeah, you know how I know you weren't listening?" she asked and I tried to ignore her, "You agree when I said your bed sheets should be pink"

"I didn't!" I said bemused.

"You did" she said nodding, "Good thing our moms didn't hear. But I'll make sure your bed sheets are pink, don't worry"

"Very funny" I said sarcastically.

"God, I'm tired" she said resting her head in my shoulder.

"It was a tiresome day" I agreed yawning.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"The apartment, for living with me. For volunteering to deal with my shit for at least a couple more years"

"My pleasure" I said honestly.

"And for being you"

"You don't have to thank me for that. If you be you, we'll be even"

"Thanks, best boyfriend"

"Thank _you_, best girlfriend"

When we arrived home, I had to carry her to the room, she was knocked out. Aunt Renée opened the room's door for me, and I carried Bella inside, putting her in bed, carefully not to wake her. She didn't let go of my shirt, and as I tried to take her hands of it, she mumbled something.

"Edward" she whispered.

I smiled and turned to look at Aunt Renée. She nodded, smiling and got out, closing the door. I lifted Bella again, putting her aside, and lay with her. I was never more comfortable.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No, boys! To the left!" aunt Esme said.

Emmett and I put the couch a little more to the left.

"Maybe it would be best to be in the other wall" mom said.

"We have to turn it" Bella said.

"Turn it? No, let there, just a little to the right" aunt Renée said.

"Damn women! This is heavy!" Emmett said.

"For God's sake Emmett! Edward isn't complaining, and your pile of muscles must be useful for something" aunt Esme said.

"Really, it's heavy!" I said.

We moved a little, trying to move a little before our backs were ruined.

"Stop!" Bella said and we froze, "That's it! Put it down."

We sighed and almost let the couch fall in the floor. Emmett and I sat in it, Emmett glaring at the women, and I closing my eyes and trying to relax.

"It's perfect there. You're right, Bella" mom said. "Now the dining table"

"No, sorry, but I have to work" Emmett said.

"Edward gave you the day free so you could help us" mom said.

"Damn, uncle Ed!" Emmett said, "Come on! We're dead. Can't you move something light while we rest a little?"

"Fine, we'll bring the kitchen things" Bella said.

"Thanks, babe" Emmett said.

"Thanks" I murmured.

I heard them walking out, and I opened my eyes.

"If I knew I would have to carry everything, I would have said we should live with our parents" I said.

"It's a great apartment though" Emmett said.

"Yeah"

"Bella said something?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just… We're not working out. I don't know if she noticed too" Emmett said.

"Sorry, man" I said.

"It's fine" he said shrugging. "I just hope this ends well"

"Ends well?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know. Friendly"

"Oh, right" I said nodding, "You should talk to her"

"Yeah, just waiting for the moment" he sighed.

The women came back, and we got up to help them. We spend the whole day on the apartment. The beds were delivered almost at evening, TV was settled, phone too, and Bella had used the kitchen, making dinner for us. Our moms went home at nine, leaving just me, Bella and Emmett. I was planning to leave them alone, maybe they would talk, but Emmett said he had to go.

"Already?" I asked.

"Hm, it's eleven. I have to work tomorrow…" he said.

I got up walking him to the door, and Bella followed us.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked her when we reached the door.

I glared at him. What the fuck? He said it wasn't working, but he would continue to drag her into this? He seemed totally obvious to my glare.

"Sure" she said.

"I hope you're happy here" he said to us.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"Bye, babe" he gave her a chaste kiss and walked out.

I couldn't help it, I followed him, closing the door, cutting off a confused Bella.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" I asked.

"What?" he asked as the elevator's doors opened.

"'See you tomorrow'! I thought you said you were going to end it!" I said as he walked in the elevator.

"I will. I mean… I'll talk to her. But for now, I don't see what is the problem" he said.

"You're… You're making it seem it's fine for her! You should have ended tonight, you've got the chance!"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, just, chill out man" he said.

"You're fooling her!" I shouted, "End this, Emmett! If she gets any more worried about you, I swear I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"Calm down, Edward. What the fuck is your problem? This isn't any of your business. And what do you mean by she gets more worried about me?"

"She doesn't love you either, Emmett. She's worried how to end too, but you're too coward to say anything and end this shit"

"Edward!" Bella chastised.

I turned to around and she was standing by our door, glaring at me. I let go of the elevator's door, and ran my fingers thru my hair, before walking back in to the apartment. I sat in the couch and drank from my beer, waiting for Bella to come back, from what I suppose a break up talk. I heard the door banging, and closed my eyes. Nothing good would come. I felt her sitting in the couch, though in the other end, distant of me.

"Did you two break up?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I just shrugged and she sighed, "Yes, we did"

"Good" I said opening my eyes.

"Good?" she asked annoyed, "It was awful Edward!"

"Why? What he did?" I asked angrily.

"He did nothing. _You_ did. What the fuck? Why couldn't you shut you mouth!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see the point in this" I said.

"In this what?" she snapped.

"All this! Keeping a secret that others should know… In your relationship. You two didn't make sense, and it shouldn't have even started!"

"You suggested us to date! You dragged me to the club to meet him!" she said.

"I didn't suggest you to be on a relationship with him!"

"So, you dragged me to that club that night, for your cousin to fuck me and that was it!" she asked, "Do you think I'm a whore, is that it, Edward?"

"No, Bella…" I said regretting what I've said.

"Shut up, Edward" she said getting up, "You've said enough"

She went to her room and shut the door loudly. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Great first night here. I ended my beer, and walked to my room. I looked at her door, and sighed. I knocked softly, but she didn't answer.

"Bella, please" I said resting my forehead against the door. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean anything. I… I'm sorry"

I stayed there for a minute, but still she didn't answer. I almost punched the wall in rage, but what I wanted was to punch myself. I walked back to my room, and fall on bed. What was my problem? Why couldn't I just leave it alone? I had to ruin everything.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

In the next morning I got up, and went straight to her bedroom, hoping she would talk to me. I just got a post-it on her door, saying she went out. No where, no when she would come back, just "went out". She was never this cold before, even in a post-it. She usually said where she was going, when she would come back, with whom, and kisses in the end. My heart felt cold when none of this was there.

I called her cell but she didn't answer, the four times. I decided to at least know where she was, or what she was doing. I called aunt Renée, she picked up after the second ring.

"What did you do, Edward?" she asked.

"Hm… Hi?" I said confused.

"What happened? What did you do?" she asked.

"Hm… Nothing, I'm calling about Bella. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, and she wasn't happy. So, I suppose you did something. What?"

"Where is she? Is she there? Can I talk to her?" I asked frenetically.

"She isn't here. You still didn't answer me. Your mom is here. She wants to know what did you do to Bella"

"Nothing!" I said pinching the bridge of my nose, "I just wanted to know where she was"

"She was sad, Edward. She didn't say anything, but we could tell. And she talked to Emmett, though they broke up, they're fine. So we suppose you two had a fight" mom said.

"Hi, mom" I sighed, "It's fine, we'll talk later"

"Fix this. I don't know what the fuck you did, but I won't let you make Bella unhappy. Fix this, now" mom said.

"Mom…"

"No. You'll apologize for whatever you did or said, as soon as humanly possible" aunt Renée said.

"Where is she? Maybe I can go talk to her…"

"She went talk to your dad's office, and look for a job after that" mom said.

"Okay, thanks"

"Stop being an ass" mom said and hung up.

I quickly changed, and ran out of the apartment. I got to my car, and drove top speed to my dad's office. I had to apologize, I had to talk to her. I didn't talk to anyone, just a quick nod to the receptionist and dad's secretary, and entered his office.

"Edward! What – " dad said.

Bella turned around in the chair and glared at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked her interrupting my dad.

"No. I'm talking to your father. We talk later" she said and turned around.

"Please" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"I'll… leave" dad said passing thru me to the door. He closed the door, and I stood there, watching her look away from me.

"What?"she asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It wasn't what I mean…"

"Why?" she asked getting up and facing me, "Why you said that to Emm?"

"I thought it was what you want"

"You knew I wanted to end, but still have him as a friend. And telling him I didn't love him, yell at him… You screw things up"

"But… You two broke up" I said looking down.

"We did. After you screamed at him, saying I didn't love him, there wasn't much choice to end or not. The friendship won't be the same as before, because you didn't give me the chance to talk to him. You make it seem like I was using him, and that I've never loved him."

"Did you? Love him. You loved him?" I snapped.

"Of course I did. I love him Edward"

I took a step back. She loves Emmett? But she said…

"You said you didn't" I murmured.

"I… Fuck! I don't know. I love him, but I don't know if I'm loving him the way I was suppose to"

"Or you love him, or you don't!" I almost shouted.

"Why? That's what I want to know. Why did you say that to him? Why did you do that to me?" she asked, "I asked you to not say anything, I thought I could trust you with that secret. What happened to make you tell him?"

"He was going to break up with you" I murmured, "He… He should have done it yesterday"

"I know that now. Congratulations, you got what you wanted. We broke up yesterday. Happy?"

"A little actually" I said, "You weren't right together. You two shouldn't have been a couple. It was craziness"

"And again, you show that you didn't want us together, you put us together to a night stand, like I was some… slut"

"Bella, it's not what I mean…."

"Then tell me what you mean! What did you mean by suggesting us to be together? What did you mean when you said you were happy for us? What did you mean all this time? And why you had to fuck things up?"

I gripped my hair with both my hands. This is a fucked up situation. We never fought. We never had reason to. She was right. Why did I so that? Why was I doing this? What the fuck was going on with me lately? What was going on with us? What changed? What we did that made things changed? Why? Bella was still standing there, waiting for an answer. I looked at her blankly, and she sighed. She ran her fingers thru her hair, and groaned. She walked to me and cupped my face in her hands.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I was jealous" I blurted out.

The answer was there all the time. I just couldn't see. Didn't want to see.

"Edward, jealous of a relationship it didn't work? Did you really want that to you?" she asked.

"No. I was jealous. Not that…" I whispered more to myself.

"Then what?" she whispered.

I looked at her and drowned into her eyes. They seemed desperate to know. To know what's going on, and do something. I didn't think. I just leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She was frozen, and the kiss only lasted a second. She didn't even kiss me back, but it was the best kiss I've ever had. Well, the second best. The best was our first kiss. A real kiss. I looked at her, and she had her eyes closed, and a deep frown. She opened her eyes, and stared at me. She lifted her hand, touching her lips, and took a couple of steps back. I felt like I idiot. I kissed her, and she's pulling away. I fucked everything up. Definitely.

"Bella, I'm – "

There was knock on the door, and we look at it, and my dad opened.

"Sorry. Bella, they want you there, if possible" he said.

She snapped out of it, and took a blazer and a black messenger bag. Just then I realized she was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white top, and black high heels. Social outfit.

"A job?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said smiling at me, "Your dad got me an interview to a job on the prosecutor's office!" she said excited.

"Hm, that's great" I said.

"Yeah great! Thanks" she kissed my cheek and my dad's, "See you later!"

She ran to the elevators, leaving me stunned behind. I'm here, thinking I freaked her out with the kiss, and she acts like nothing happened. For a moment I though if it really happened, if it wasn't my imagination.

"Edward?" dad said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Sorry, dad. Did you say something?" I asked.

"Hm, I have a meeting in five minutes, and you're standing there for almost ten minutes, so…"

"Oh, sorry" I said shaking my head and walking to the door. "Thanks, dad. I… Talk to you later"

I went to the elevators, still thinking about what happened. I drove home, and surprisingly didn't hit the car. I was numb, I didn't even paid attention to the streets. I parked my car, but didn't got out. I kissed her. I kissed Bella. I kissed my best friend, Bella. She pulled away. She didn't say anything. She acted like it didn't happened. Was that what she wanted? To act like nothing happened, and go on with our lives, as the friends we've been? Can I do that?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

BPOV

I was so mad at Edward! How could he do that! He yelled at Emmett that I didn't love him. Edward passed thru me, to inside the apartment, and I stood there. Emmett slowly walked out of the elevator and we looked in each other's eyes for what seemed hours, but probably just a couple minutes. I hated this. He was perfect. In every way. He was caring, gorgeous, funny, smart… I did love him. But was it the love it was supposed to be between boyfriend and girlfriend? I had tears in my eyes, and I blinked them away, and sniffed.

"It's over, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

"I guess so" he said. "It wasn't working out, was it?"

"No. But I wanted to, so much"

"Me too"

"What Edward said…" I shook my head and tears fell silently, "It's not true. I do love you, Emm. But…"

"You're not _in love_ with me" he said nodding, "I get it. It's fine"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" he murmured, "I was going to talk to you. But I couldn't find the guts to"

"You're the best boyfriend I had"

"Great" he snorted, "Beat Jake. And you're lying"

"I'm not. You're better than Jake, and he was the only boyfriend…"

"And Edward?"

"Oh, you mean the nickname"

"Yeah" he said a little sarcastically. "Anyway, you're the best girlfriend I had too"

"First official girlfriend" I corrected, "Alice and Esme told me"

"Great, that woman can't keep their mouths shut!" he murmured amused.

I ran to him and we hugged, tight, like we didn't want to let it go. I didn't.

"Don't go" I whispered.

"I have to. I can't live glued to you" he said.

I chuckled in his chest and looked up at him.

"Don't go, from my life, I mean. We're still friends, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Hey, I'll always be your teddy bear, and you'll always be my belly-jelly" he said hugging me tighter, "Just, if I get married someday, and my wife doesn't like you much, don't call me that in front of her, okay?"

I chuckled and nodded.

"I was so afraid I would lose you" I said, "You know, you're like my family"

"We _are_ family" he said.

I nodded, and pulled away. He gave me his goofy grin and I smiled back, I couldn't help it. I got in my tip toes, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Bye, teddy bear"

He kissed my forehead, and got in the elevator.

"Bye, belly-jelly" he said before the doors closed.

I stared at the elevator's doors for a minute, before staring at my apartment's door. I was going to beat the crap out of Edward. I got in, and shut the door loudly. I walked slowly to the couch where he was sat, and had his eyes closed. I sat in the other end of the couch, took a deep breath, to try to talk civilly, instead of fighting, screaming at the top of my lungs like a voce in my head was telling me to.

"Did you two break up?" he asked quietly.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked and he just shrugged, "Yes, we did"

"Good" he said opening his eyes

"Good?" I snapped, "It was awful Edward!"

"Why? What he did?" he asked angrily.

I couldn't believe he thought Emmett done something. How dare him? He started the hell, and he's thinking people did?

"He did nothing. _You_ did. What the fuck? Why couldn't you shut you mouth!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see the point in this" he said.

"In this what?" I snapped.

"All this! Keeping a secret that others should know… In your relationship. You two didn't make sense, and it shouldn't have even started!"

"You suggested us to date! You dragged me to the club to meet him!" I remembered him.

"I didn't suggest you to be on a relationship with him!"

It felt like he punched me when I understand the meaning of his words. He took me to the club, to get a date, it was Emmett, but it wasn't supposed to be a relationship? It was supposed to be a one night stand?

"So, you dragged me to that club that night, for your cousin to fuck me and that was it!" I asked, "Do you think I'm a whore, is that it, Edward?"

"No, Bella…"

"Shut up, Edward" I interrupted and got up, "You've said enough"

I entered my room and locked the door. What was happening to us? The perfect week… Coming back to Seattle, getting a apartment… And we ruined. What was going on with us? We didn't fight. He never told anyone what I said to him, but he told Emmett. He always protected me from guys that just considered me a piece of meat, but he dragged me to a situation that was supposed to be like that. Why would he do something like this? There was a soft knock in my door, but I didn't answer.

"Bella, please" he said "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean anything. I… I'm sorry"

I stayed there, lying in my bed, with tears running down my cheeks, trying to figure it out how my perfect life with perfect relationships was getting this messy.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I stumbled around, until I found it in the bathroom. I slid it open, and put in my ear.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

I looked at the clock in my nightstand and it was six am.

"Bella? Good morning"

"Uncle Ed? Why are you calling this ungodly hour? Something happened?"

"No, everything is fine" he said, "Well, better than fine"

"No, it isn't. Because you woke me up at six, uncle Ed" I said lying in my bed.

"I talked to a friend last night. And I might have found you a job. I called you but your phone didn't answer"

"Oh, sorry. A job?" I asked, "Uncle Ed, I told you I would like to get the job on my own"

"I didn't do anything" he said, "I just checked if he had a spot, and he said he had, and I told him to check curriculums that were being sent"

"Just that?" I asked sarcastically.

"And we're lucky, there was just a few other ones beside yours" he said, "And he told me he was taking a look, but he would give me the answer at eight, nine, top"

"Okay… Where is the job?"

"Oh, that's the best part, so I'll tell you when you meet me in the firm, at eight"

"Fine" I sighed getting up, "There's the possibility of getting a meeting today? Because I wouldn't go in jeans and sweats"

"Professional outfit" he said, "See you later, oh, and bring coffee!"

I rolled my eyes and hung up. I quickly pulled a black pencil skirt, a white top, and a black blazer. I took a quick shower, and dried my hair, as I put my things inside a black messenger bag. I wrote a note to Edward, saying I was out, and left it on my door. I picked up my shoes, and walked to the door, quietly, not to wake him, and once I got out, I put the shoes on, took the elevator and ran to find a cab. I pass by my mom's and aunt Liz was there. She said she didn't know anything. My cell rang and it was Emmett. Weird. Him calling at seven in the morning?

"Emmett?"

"Hey, Bells" he said and I heard him yawn, "Good morning"

"Good morning" I said, "Why are you calling?"

"Hm, uncle Ed told me to say to you get ready faster, he thought I was with you"

"Oh, it's okay. I'm ready, on my way there"

"Yeah, can you care to explain why I have to be at work earlier, and he just says it's because of you, and it will be good news?"

"I don't know. He called me, something about a job. You don't need to go early"

"Oh, good"

"And why did he think you were with me?" I asked confused.

"He called my apartment, and my parent's house and I wasn't in neither, so he supposed I was with you. I didn't tell we broke up, though"

"Where are you?" I asked worried.

"A friend's house. We got drunk. Tell you later"

"Enjoying the single life already?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, my last girlfriend was abusive. Jealous like hell. Didn't let me talk to any woman. Even my sister. Crazy woman"

"She sound like a lunatic" I said chuckling.

"Okay, we talk later" he said. "Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up, and turned around to find the two women with arched eyebrow. I told them I broke up with Emm, because it wasn't working. They asked me if that's what I was sad about. They realized I was sad. But it wasn't because of Emmett. I said goodbye to them, when they insisted that I told him what happened that made me sad. Half an hour later I was in uncle Ed's office, with his coffee, and drinking mine. I got here early, thinking about Edward's standart. Everytime he has a important meeting he gets fifteen minutes early, and I got that from him. Uncle Ed walked in and kissed the top of my head.

"They will love you" he said sitting down across from me.

"I thought you said they would give you the answer soon. Maybe they won't choose me"

He snorted and took a sip of his coffee, moaning, and looking at the paper bag in the table.

"You know exactly what I like" he said, "Are you sure you don't want to work with me?"

"With you, maybe. To you? No" I said grinning, "Chocolate donuts, with icing" I pointed to the bag.

"My girl!" he said opening it and taking the donut.

"Don't tell aunt Liz I gave you this" I said, "She'll kill me if she knows I'm helping you out of your diet"

"Diet" he huffed, "Vegetable is rabbit's thing. I hate it"

"You're not getting younger, uncle Ed. You should take care of your health"

"I'm healthy as a horse"

"A horse that will have heart problems in a few years" I teased.

"Anyway… Do you want to know about the job?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said, "Where is it?"

"I would tell you to guess, but you won't ever"

"Just say it" I whined and he chucked.

"The prosecutor's office" he said grinning like the cherish cat.

My eyes got wide, and I grinned.

"You're lying. Emmett said he's been trying a job there and couldn't get it"

"Maybe _you_ got lucky"

"Maybe _you_ did something" I said pointedly, "What did you do?"

"Nothing! As I said, I called asked if they had a spot and they said yes, and I sent your curriculum with Emmett's too. It's about luck now"

"And why Emmett isn't here waiting?" "

"Let's say he didn't pass to the final"

"This isn't American Idol, uncle Ed" I said amused, "So, the prosecutor's office?"

"It's not much. You'll work helping in cases, taking testimonies sometimes, running around trying to find something for the case. But I know that with your talent, you'll get far from there"

"I hope so" I said.

"You will" uncle Ed said.

We talked about anything in particular, college, apartment, Seattle, jobs…

"And how is living with Edward?" he asked.

"Good" I said.

"Good?" he said amused, "What happened?"

"Nothing" I said shrugging.

"You never say just 'good'. And I can see something happened. I now suppose Edward did something…"

"Let's leave it alone, please"

"Fine" he sighed.

The phone rang, and he looked at me before answering. He talked a few minutes, face expressionless, just saying 'hmhm' and 'right'. I was getting nervous. Why he had to be so… at ease? He hung up, and I looked at him waiting.

"My friend is taking a few minutes to think" he said calmly, "It's between you and another person"

I nodded slowly, and looked in the clock. It was almost nine. I watched the seconds pass, until uncle Ed turned the clock, facing down, so I couldn't see.

"Calm down. You'll be fine. They will call in less than an hour he said"

"Okay, so… why did you call Emmett this morning?" I asked.

"Making sure you would be on time"

"I'm not with him" I murmured.

"I know. He told me you were out already…"

"No, uncle Ed. I'm not dating him anymore."

"Why?" he asked carefully.

"It wasn't working, and Edward pushed us over the edge we were avoiding, and… we broke up last night"

"Edward?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, and he doesn't explain why! And… Ugh" I said frustrated.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'finally the kid realized'. I thought I wasn't supposed to hear, so I leave it alone.

"What else do you know about the job?" I asked.

"Enough. But let's not talk about it, or you'll get more nervous than you already are"

"You're right" I sighed, "So, now is definitive. You and aunt Liz have the house all to yourselves. What are you planning?"

He grinned mischievously and blushed slightly.

"Ugh, forget what I asked" I said.

"We'll probably sell it after some time" he said, "The house is too big for just us"

"But… But my childhood is there! And Edward's!" I protested

"If you pay for it, I keep the house" he said grinning.

"You can sell it" I said leaning back.

He chuckled, and looked at his watch.

"I think you have advantage, because your dad is an officer, and you'll need to do a lot of work in police stations, and such" He was going to continue when the door was opened. "Edward! What – "

I turned around to see a breathlessly Edward standing in the doorframe.

"Can we talk?" he asked me interrupting his dad.

"No. I'm talking to your father. We talk later" I said and turned around.

Uncle Ed was looking between us, like we were from another planet. Something like that. Bella and Edward, best friends for ages, the perfect friends, he knew. Bella and Edward fighting he never saw.

"Please" Edward said

"I'll… leave" Uncle Ed said, and walked to the door. I heard it being closed and I continued to look at the window, not at Edward

"What?"I asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It wasn't what I mean…"

I couldn't stand anymore. I had to know

"Why?" I asked getting up to face him, "Why you said that to Emm?"

"I thought it was what you want"

"You knew I wanted to end, but still have him as a friend. And telling him I didn't love him, yell at him… You screw things up"

"But… You two broke up" he said looking down.

"We did. After you screamed at him, saying I didn't love him, there wasn't much choice to end or not. The friendship won't be the same as before, because you didn't give me the chance to talk to him. You make it seem like I was using him, and that I've never loved him."

"Did you? Love him. You loved him?" he snapped.

"Of course I did. I love him Edward"

Why was he snapping? What was going on? He took a step back. What did I said to make him step away?

"You said you didn't" he murmured.

"I… Fuck! I don't know. I love him, but I don't know if I'm loving him the way I was suppose to"

"Or you love him, or you don't!" he almost shouted.

"Why? That's what I want to know. Why did you say that to him? Why did you do that to me?" I asked again since he never really answered me, "I asked you to not say anything, I thought I could trust you with that secret. What happened to make you tell him?"

"He was going to break up with you" he murmured, "He… He should have done it yesterday"

"I know that now. Congratulations, you got what you wanted. We broke up yesterday. Happy?"

"A little actually" he said, and made me totally lost. He was happy to see me fail? To see me loose a chance of happiness? "You weren't right together. You two shouldn't have been a couple. It was craziness"

"And again, you show that you didn't want us together, you put us together to a night stand, like I was some… slut"

"Bella, it's not what I mean…."

"Then tell me what you mean! What did you mean by suggesting us to be together? What did you mean when you said you were happy for us? What did you mean all this time? And why you had to fuck things up?"

He gripped my hair with both my hands. What the fuck was going on with us? This isn't Edward and Bella. I don't even know us anymore! But all I could say was… He changed. I did too. But he changed much more. I wanted to be back to Edward and Bella, at sixteen, when or biggest problem was math test. I wanted that everything slowed down, and showed some sense, some cause. I was going insane if we keep up like this. I was still standing there, waiting for an answer. He looked at me blankly, and it made me mad at myself. I was pushing us to fight, but I just had to know why. I felt like everything would make sense if he told me why. I sighed and ran my fingers thru my hair, and groaned. That was it. No more shouting, yelling, or screaming. We needed to act like Edward and Bella to understand this. I walked to him and cupped his face in my hands.

"Why?" I asked quietly, calmly.

"I was jealous" he blurted out.

Jealous? What did he mean? He couldn't be jealous of a not working relationship.

"Edward, jealous of a relationship it didn't work? Did you really want that to you?" I asked.

"No. I was jealous. Not that…" He whispered and it seemed it was more to himself, to organize his thoughts, than to me.

"Then what?" I whispered.

He looked into my eyes, and I felt at home, seeing the two green orbs, that seemed confused, and a little afraid, but still felt like home. I had a feeling of security when I looked into his eyes, of comfort… Just the word 'home' could describe. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I was frozen. What. The. Hell? The soft kiss just lasted a second, but it felt so good. I was glad it only last a second because I don't know if I could control myself from attacking his lips if it lasted longer. It was one of the best kisses in my life. And it was even a kiss. Just a peck. If I really thought about it, the best kiss was my first one with Edward.

I continued with my eyes closed. I knew if I opened them I would have to deal with reality, and what the hell was that, and I didn't want to. I just tried to relive the moment. But as I tried the same thought kept coming back, 'What was that? Why?' I opened my eyes and stared at him. Pleading he gave me some answers. I lifted my hand and touched my lips. There was a tinkling, electric feeling… I was eager for more. I took a step back, realizing what was going on.

Everything fell in place. Why we were different. Why we were acting different. We weren't Edward and Bella, the two childhood friends that shared everything. The couple not couple-ish, like Alice said. We grew up, and the relationship as well, we just didn't realize. If I thought about it, I loved Edward more than Emmett. I always did. But something was blocking my mind from realizing it wasn't the same kind of love I had for Edward when we were 10, 12 years old. Or when we were 15 and kissed, just as a experiment. When we were 17, 18 that we had a little lust for each other's bodies, but it was all controlled by hormones. This was different. This was more.

"Bella, I'm – "

There was knock on the door, and we look at it, and Uncle Ed opened.

"Sorry. Bella, they want you there, if possible" he said.

I snapped out of it, and took my blazer and the black messenger bag. That was my chance as a lawyer, and me and Edward could talk later.

"A job?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling at him, "Your dad got me an interview to a job on the prosecutor's office!"

"Hm, that's great" he said.

"Yeah great! Thanks" I kissed his cheek and Uncle Ed's, "See you later!"

I ran to the elevator, and realized that today would change everything. Well, it already changed. But today me and Edward would talk, and try to understand everything.


	6. Chapter 5 New Broken Hearts

I was almost doing my happy dance on the street. I got the job! I bought champagne, and ran home. I didn't know what I was more excited to. Tell Edward, and everyone else, I got the job or talk to Edward. I ran inside the apartment, and threw my bag in the floor.

"I got the job!" I yelled.

Edward was lying on the couch, immediately got up. He grinned and hugged me, spinning me around.

"Of course you did! You're the best!" he said and put me down.

"I brought us this" I said giving him the champagne bottle, "To celebrate!"

He took it and walked to the kitchen. I closed the door, and walked to the stereo, and put some music on. I couldn't be happier. Everything was falling into its place. I walked to the kitchen, an he popped the bottle open. He put into two glasses and gave me one.

"Congratulations. You deserve it, and I'm sure you'll be great on the job, and get far" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

We drink the champagne, sitting on the couch. I told him about the interview, and how I got the job through uncle Ed, and what I was going to do. He listened to every detail like it was important.

"So when do you start?" he asked.

"Next Monday" I said.

"That's great" he said. "I'm glad you got your dream job"

"Yeah" I murmured, and took a deep breath, "We should talk about earlier…"

I wanted to scream to everyone to hear that I finally saw it. I loved him. I was _in love_ with him. And I was mad at myself for not noticing sooner.

"Yeah" he murmured.

I waited for him to say something, but he just stared at the glass in his hands.

"You kissed me" I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"W-What?" I stammered. Why was he saying he was sorry?

"I shouldn't have done that. I… I don't really know why I did it" he said.

I knew then, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Because what he said broke my heart.

"Y-you didn't… mean it?" I asked slowly.

"No. I think I was just scared, I don't know. I hate fighting with you, and I felt like I was loosing you. And for stupidity I thought it was the best way to keep you with me. Stupid, I know. But we're fine, right?" he looked up with hope filled eyes.

I slowly nodded, not trusting my voice. He smiled weakly at me, and got up with the glasses and walked to the kitchen. Just when everything was falling into its places, everything fell apart.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The weeks passed, and everything was the same, and different at the same time. Edward and I were still friends, but not as before. We weren't as physical as before, we kept talking on safe subjects, but we praticcally didn't see each other anymore. I worked the whole day, and when Edward was half the week in night shifts. And when he wasn't he was tired so he was sleeping. People were seeing it too. Everyone commented and asked if things were okay. They said we weren't like before. We just said it was fine. But I wanted to scream "Everything is wrong!" Mom and aunt Liz were the most worried, and the ones that most insisted on the subject. So I was avoiding them. The job was fine, though. I had a lot of work, but I liked it. Emmett kept bugging me, because I got the job and he didn't. We continued to be friends, as we were before. Maybe closer, even.

I got home, desperate for a shower and bed, when I found a letter. It was addressed to me and Edward. I found him sleeping in the couch, and I sat on the loveseat. I opened the envelop, and it was a wedding invitation. I grinned and shook Edward.

"Hm?" he groaned.

"We are invited to Angela and Ben's wedding" I said.

"Now?" he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling, put the invitation on the coffee table and got up to go to the kitchen.

"It's next Saturday. You're coming?" I asked opening the fridge.

"Yeah, luckily, I'm free at the date" he said looking at the invitation.

"Okay, go to bed. The couch will ruin your back"

"Goodnight" he said yawning. He kissed my forehead on his way to the bedroom, and I heard his door close.

I reheated some lasagna that I found, and sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and watching some bad suspense that was on TV. I finished and decided to finish the movie, when the phone rang. I answered quickly, not wanting it to wake Edward.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's me! Alice!"

"How much coffee did you take?" I asked amused.

"None!"

"Sugar?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, so why I are you so excited?" I asked turning off the TV.

"I got a boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Really?" I asked happy for her.

"Yeah, and he's perfect! Blond, tall, lean, muscular, blue eyes, and a southern gentleman!"

"Wow, he seems like Prince Charming" I said.

"He is!" she said and giggled, "And you don't now the funny part"

"What?"

"He's got a twin sister"

"Hm…?" I said not getting the fun on it.

"She will go out on a date with Emm!"

"Really? Twins dating brother and sister?" I asked, "Your family will be connected in all ways possible"

"Yeah! Oh, you'll meet Jasper in Angela's wedding! You're going, right?"

"Yeah, of course"

"And Edward?"

"He said he will too"

"Good!" she said, "I'll leave a dress this week in your closet for you to wear Saturday"

"Thanks"

I would regret giving a spare key to Alice. She came in once a week, to leave clothes, or throw a few I liked away.

"Okay, talk to you later!" she said.

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye!"

I went to the shower, thinking… Everyone was finding their happiness, their other halves, Alice, Emmett, Angela… And I was stuck with an unrequited love. Great.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EPOV

The last weeks been hell. I lied. I lied to Bella. I hated lying to her. I did mean to kiss her. I wanted to do it again, multiple times, unstoppable, forever. But I wouldn't say that, because it would freak her out, and ruin the friendship. I subconsciously avoid her. I love being with her, but lately every time I'm around her, it seems… it's not enough. If I'm holding her hand, I want to hold her. If she sits next to me, I want her to sit on me. If she gives me a hug, I don't want to let go. If she kisses my cheek, I want to turn and kiss her lips.

Our jobs aren't helping either. She works all day, and half the week I'm in night shifts, and the other half I rest. Everyone sees that something is different with me and Bella, and don't stop asking. Mom is the worst. She threatens me, saying I have to fix what I've done. But I can't fix! There isn't anything to fix. If I told Bella how I feel, that I'm in love with her, the friendship would be broken, then, I would have something to fix.

So here I am. Sitting on the couch, playing with my loose tie, waiting for the girl I'm in love with to be ready, to go to a friend's wedding, and meet my cousins' new boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone with relationships, and together forever, and I'm here, in love, alone.

"I'm ready!" Bella said.

I got up and I'm sure my jaw dropped. She was wearing a burgundy dress that went to her knees, and without cleavage but the back was open. She was wearing matching high heels, and silver jewelry, and a white clutch. But that was nothing… Her hair was curled, and half pulled into a ponytail, her make-up light, but her eyes standing out, and her lips, soft, full, pink, kissable… Snap out of it! I shook my head to clear it, and smiled at her.

"You're perfect" I said.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

She put the clutch under her arm and walked to me. I couldn't take my eyes from her face. She had a small smile, but her eyes weren't happy. She did a knot in my tie, and fixed the jacket's collar.

"Now, _you're_ perfect" she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?" she asked taking her keys and putting on the clutch.

"You're not happy. Why?"

"I am. Angela is getting married. I'm happy for her. Just worried about… Alice's boyfriend and Emmett's date"

"Why?"

"I always worry. If I'm giving a good impression, if they are good enough, if Alice and Emm will be happy… You know me, I worry too much when I meet people"

"Yeah" I mumbled, "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah"

She took her cell, and camera, and we walked out of the apartment. We went to my car in silence, and she turned on the radio to break the silence.

"I feel like an awful friend. I don't speak to Ang in ages and she still invites me to the wedding" Bella said as I drove.

"You're not an awful friend. You just been busy"

"I called her this week. She said she thought of asking me to be her made of honor, but she thought I was too busy, and she didn't want to bother. I am an awful friend"

"You're not"

She didn't say anything else, and when we reached the church, I stopped next to a yellow Porsche.

"I can't believe she came in this" Bella said amused, "She can't be discreet once?"

"It's Alice we're talking about" I said before getting out.

I opened her door, and gave her my hand. She took it and thanked me. We walked in the church, and saw Alice, Emmett and a gorgeous blond woman and a blond guy, both very alike. We walked to them, and Alice was bouncing when she saw us.

"Bella! You're gorgeous!" Alice said, "This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale"

"Hi" Bella said shaking their hands.

"This is Isabella Swan, Bella. And Edward Masen, or cousin" Emmett said.

I shook their hands and Rosalie looked warily at Bella.

"You're the ex?" she asked Bella.

Bella blushed, and I looked away. Emmett started shifting in his spot.

"I think their reaction told you everything, Rose" Jasper said chuckling.

"It's fine. I just… You're not bothered she's dating your cousin?" she asked Emm.

"Oh, no! We're not dating" Bella said blushing more.

"Oh, it seemed…" Rose mumbled.

"It does seem. Believe me, we know" Emm said.

"As I denominated them… The couple not couple-ish" Alice said, "They are everything a couple is, except the most fun parts. They know each other since they born, they live together, share money, cars, food, clothes, rooms a few times, beds too, their fist kiss was with one another, they lost the V-card in the same day, but not together, they went to college together…"

"And Alice just summed us in one minute" Bella said amused.

"What I was trying to say is… Don't worry about your mistake. People think they're together every time they go out together since they were twelve…"

"And can I ask why?" Jasper asked.

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why you two aren't together" Jasper said.

"Yeah, I would like to know that too" Alice said.

"Me too" Emmett said.

Me and Bella blushed, and looked away.

"It's not like that…" I mumbled while she mumbled, "We don't have the… thing"

"That was the worse answer, but okay" Alice said.

"We should sit down, the ceremony will start any minute" Jasper said.

We nodded and took the second bench on the right side. The ceremony was nice. Emm make fun that Ben swallowed hard when Angela was walking down the aisle. They loved each other very much, you could see it. We went to the party after the ceremony, and after the bride's dance with the groom, and her dad, the other couple started filling the dance floor. I looked at Bella, and gave her my hand. She took it smiling, and that made my heart ache a little. We danced a few slowly songs, and a couple hours of rock and pop songs.

"I'm a little tired" Bella said after the second hour.

"Yeah. I'll go get us drinks" I said.

She nodded and went to sit in our table, with Alice. She looked down at her folded hands in her lap, and Alice frowned and said something to her. I went to grab the drinks, and stopped to greet someone from our high school. I was saying bye, when my pixie cousin dragged me to a quiet corner.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked confused, trying to prevent the drinks from spilling.

"What did you do!" she hissed.

"What? Are you crazy? I was getting drinks…"

"Dumb ass! To Bella! What did you do!" she hissed again.

"Hm… I don't know… Why? Is everything okay?" I asked worried.

"Apparently is, but I can see it isn't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We all can see you and Bella are different but something is up, and that's obvious tonight. So, what did you do?" she asked folding her arms in her chest.

"Nothing" I murmured.

"It wasn't nothing! What?"

"I kissed her"

"You what!" she shouted.

A few people looked at us, I smiled apologetically, and dragged her away from the crowd.

"How! Why? When? What happened? Why you didn't tell us you were a couple!"

"Because we're not!" I hissed. "I kissed her, and she backed away. I almost fucked things up"

"She… Hm? What? She backed away!" she asked confused.

"Yes. It was just a peck, but she pulled away, staring at me, like I was insane"

"What happened?" she asked desperate.

"I told her I didn't mean it"

"What!" she shouted again, "Why? Are you stupid!"

"I had to. I could ruin the friendship" I said looking down.

"When was that!"

"The day she got the job. The day after she broke with Emm…"

"Is that why you made her brake with him!" she asked wide eyes.

"No!" I said quickly, "I wouldn't… I didn't realized until the next day… I… I don't know"

"Oh my!" she said grinning.

"Why are you grinning!" I asked bemused.

"You love her"

"I do, now, forget it" I said and passed thru her, back to the party.

"I mean… You're _in love_ with her?"

I didn't answer, but my expression must have revealed, because she started to giggle.

"Finally!" Alice said, "How couldn't you realize earlier you were supposed to be with each other! I can't believe, you finally saw that you're in love with her"

"Who?"

I turned around, surprised by the voice. Bella stood there with a small smile.

"Hey" I mumbled blushing.

"Sorry, I went looking for you. You were taking too long" she said and took a drink from my hand, "So, who?"

"Who what?" I decided to play dumb.

"You're in love with" she asked playing with the glass.

"I will… Find Jazz. See you!" Alice said, gave me a knowing look and walked away.

"Let's dance?" I asked Bella.

"You're avoiding the subject, Edward" she said looking at Alice walking to Jasper, "Who are you in love with?"

"No one" I mumbled.

"I heard, Edward. Just say it"

"You… You don't know her"

"Okay, so what's her name?"

"Hm…" _think fast!_, "Izzie"

"Isobel?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded weakly, "Met her where?"

"It's an old friend. I just… re-met her"

"Oh, okay" she murmured, and finished her drink. "I want to go home. You can stay"

"Aren't you going to wait for Angela and Ben to cut the cake and leave?"

"No, I'm not feeling so well" she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Just… I worked a lot lately, and I'm too tired to party"

"Okay. Let's go say goodbye to the guys"

"You can stay" she said and gave me her camera, "I'm taking a cab"

"No, I'll take you home. I'm not in party mood either"

"It's bad enough I'm leaving. Don't leave just because of me. I'll be fine. Meet you at home" she said.

"Sure?" I asked.

I didn't like the idea, but if she was insisting…

"Yeah, bye"

She kissed my cheek, and walked away. I sat at our table, playing with the camera. There was good photos, especially the ones with Bella. I stayed the rest of the wedding, took a few pictures, and was the first to leave after the bride and groom. I opened the apartment's door, eager to see her again, but found it dark.

"Bella?" I called turning on the lights.

It was silent. She wasn't home. I sat in the couch, concerned. If she told me she was coming home, why wasn't she here? Why didn't she tell me she changed her plans? I stayed up until late, and no signs of her. I was starting to worry. I called Alice and Emmett first, not wanting to worry our parents. They were sleeping, and said they didn't saw her since halfway through the party. I called aunt Esme, and she said she didn't saw Bella a few days. I didn't know what else to do, so I called my parents first.

"Hello?" my dad's groggy voice answered the phone.

"Dad, it's me, Edward"

"Edward? What…?"

"Sorry to call at this time. But… Is Bella there?"

"No, she went to that wedding with you, didn't she?" he asked a little more awake.

"Yeah, but she said she was coming home earlier, and… I don't know where she is"

"Are you saying she's missing?" he asked alarmed.

"I… I don't know, dad. All I know is she said she was going home, because she was tired. I stayed at the party, and it's been almost four hours I came home, to find it empty"

"Hm, did you call everyone with whom she could be?" he asked and I heard shuffling, probably moving around, getting ready to come.

"I just didn't call aunt Renée and uncle Charlie. I didn't want to worry them"

"Call them, check if she's there, and call me back, please" he said.

"Okay" I said.

"Don't worry, Edward. She's fine"

"Yeah, bye"

I wanted to believe him, but my hopes weren't much. She didn't just disappeared, without a word. Something happened. I hung up, and dialed aunt Renée's number, while putting a shirt.

"Hello?" aunt Renée said groggily.

"Sorry to wake you, aunt Renée. It's Edward" I said.

"Edward? What? Why are you calling at this time?"

"Hm, is Bella there?"

"What?"

"Bella. Is she there?"

"No" she said still grogilly, "Why?"

"Okay, don't panic, please"

"Now I'm panicking" she said, the voice definitely alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"She left the wedding, saying she was tired, and was coming home. I arrived here four hours ago, and she isn't here"

"Oh God! Charlie!" she shouted, "Oh my God! Did you check everywhere she could be?"

"Yeah, you were the last place I know"

"Oh my God!" she said, sounding really shaken up, "It's Edward. Bella is missing" I heard she explain to uncle Charlie.

"What!" he shouted, "Edward!" he said on the phone

"Hey, uncle Charlie" I said, "I'm going to find her, don't worry"

"What do you mean she's missing?" he asked.

"She said she was coming home… Hm…" I checked my watch, "It's been seven hours since she said that"

"Oh my God!" he mumbled, "I'll meet you there"

"I'm going out now. Looking for her" I said grabbing my keys.

"No, stay there. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Someone has to be there if she comes home"

"Okay, just… hurry up"

"Yeah, thanks. Bye"

"Bye" I said.

I dialed my parent's number and explained everything. My dad was coming with uncle Charlie. Our mom's would stay home, if she showed up. I called Alice and Emmett. Alice was decided to come, but she stayed at their apartement with Rose, while Jazz and Emm were coming to help. Alice was going to call her mom, let her know what was going on. I stayed at my couch, wtahcing the minutes pass, gripping my hair. Where was Bella? What happened? Oh God, what if something bad happened? What if she got mugged? Or hurt? Or… I was starting to feel ill with just the thought. Someone banged on the door, and I jumped to open. I opened and it was Emm and Jazz.

"What happened?" Emm said desperately.

"She said she was coming home seven hours ago, and not a sign of her" I said as they came in.

"Are you sure? She didn't came here and left? She's still with the wedding's outfit?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. I checked the whole place. Everything is exactly how we left. Not a thing touched" I said.

"This is not Bella. Bella don't just… stay out without a warning" Emm said and I nodded, "What could have happened?"

"I'm trying not to think about it, because I get ill with the possibilities" I said.

"My dad is coming. He was getting off his shift at the hospital" Emm said, "Who else?"

"My dad and uncle Charlie. They're coming here"

"Maybe Charlie should stay while we look for her. He might freak out…" Emm said.

"You know he won't stay" I said.

"Yeah" he mumbled, "So, who will?"

"Your dad?" I asked.

"He'll just get here in half an hour. We have to go out now" Jazz said.

"We need him with one of us. He's a doctor…" Emm said.

"I prefer to think she'll be fine" I said, "She won't need a doctor"

"You know that even if she's physically fine, something must be wrong, for her to just disappear" Emm said.

I gripped my hair and paced around. Bella has to be fine. Nothing can happen to her. Please, God, she'll be fine. I wasn't even religious and was praying.

"Calm down, Edward. Freaked out you won't help" Jazz said.

"Easy to say" I said and walked to the door when someone knocked.

I opened the door, and my dad and Charlie got in, both looked desperate.

"Any news?" Charlie asked.

"No" I said shaking my head, "We were deciding who's staying here if she comes home"

"You all can go" we turned around and Alice was at the door, "I'll stay and call if she shows up"

"I thought I told you to stay home" Emm said.

"My best friend is missing, I wouldn't stay home, even if God asked" she said, "Now, go!"

We all nodded, and ran to the elevator. Jazz had a bike, Emm his jeep, my dad and uncle Charlie got into my dad's car, and I got to my Volvo. We discussed in the elevator who would look where, and we all sped off. I looked around bars, clubs, parks, malls, restaurants, anywhere I knew she's been.

After a couple hours I was getting scared. No one could just disappear like she did. The sun was rising, and I would have to go to work. I needed to find her. Uncle Charlie, dad, and uncle Carlisle, that joined them soon, were looking thru hospitals and police stations. They weren't finding her, what was a relieve, to know she wasn't hurt in the hospital or in jail, but worse too, she could be hurt in the street. Emm was looking in the outskirts of town, and Jazz downtown, and touristic places.

Where could she be? I thought every place where she's been the last weeks. Charlie was freaking out, almost going to ask the police help. I knew that technically they couldn't do anything. She wasn't missing 24 hours. But his friends in the police could help. Our moms were going insane. Aunt Esme was worried sick. Alice was relatively calm, but you could tell she was concerned too, and just her hopes were preventing her from freaking out. Rose was calling shelters, thinking that if something happened, maybe someone left her there.

I was just driving, random, literally sick. I could help but imagine she was seriously hurt, or even dead, and that was almost making me stop the car, and scream in agony. I was passing a park when I saw a glimpse of burgundy. I stopped the car, my chest almost hitting the steering wheel. I quickly got out, and ran to the spot where I've seen it. I sighed when I saw her sitting there, in the middle of the park, hugging her knees, and burying her head in her knees.

"Bella!" I called but she didn't move.

I ran to her, and put a hand in her shoulder. She was freezing. Shouldn't be a surprise. She spent the night out, with just a dress, and it was winter.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked taking off my jacket.

She didn't answer, so I just put it around her. She wasn't moving, and it was scaring me. I sat beside her, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, trying to warm her up. I could barely feel her chest moving with her breathing.

"Bella, please. Say something" I pleaded.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"Let's get you out of this cold. Everyone is sick worried" I said.

I got up, but she didn't move. It broke my heart, and I picked her up. I carried her to the car, sat her, wrapped a blanket around her, and turned on the heater. I got in the car, and dialed my dad's number. It rang just once.

"Did you find her?" uncle Carlisle asked frenetically.

"Yes, I'm with her. Meet you at the apartment"

"Great" he said, "I'll tell Esme, Renée and Elizabeth"

"I'll call Emm and Jazz" I said.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes"

I hung up, and called Emm and Jazz, told them I found her, and that I would meet them at the apartment. I called Alice, and told her to prepare some soup, and hot chocolate. Bella didn't move one the whole time, and it was starting to seriously worry me. I had to carry her to the apartment, and Alice had blankets in her hand when she opened the door. She wrapped them around us, since I was cold too, and I sat with Bella in the couch, her in my lap, and hugging her tight.

"You got us so worried" I whispered, "I thought something bad happened"

"Where were you honey?" Alice asked rubbing soothing circles in Bella's back.

"Out" she whispered.

"Where?" I pressed.

"Sorry" she whispered.

She unfolded her arms from her knees, and put them around my neck, hugging me back. I was so happy she was home, with me, that I didn't want to know where she was. The others arrived, and tried to hug her, talk to her, but she didn't let go of me, and didn't say a word. Alice offered her soup, or hot chocolate, but she didn't answer.

"Maybe we should lay her down" uncle Carlisle said.

I nodded, and got up, carrying her to her room. I lay with her, pulling the covers over us. Aunt Renée that soon arrived, lay with us, hugging me and Bella, and crying silently. My mom was sitting on the edge of the bed, caressing my leg. I could only concentrate in Bella's eyes, that were staring blankly. Almost everyone spent the rest of the day here. Uncle Carlisle called the hospital, saying I had a family emergency and couldn't go. After they left, Bella and I stayed there, the only move she mad was clutch a hand in her chest. She looked broken. And nothing hurt me more.


	7. Chapter 6 New Regrets

After my breakdown after Ang's wedding, I tried to go back to normal. It was just… painful. I think I hadn't fully wrapped my mind around the concept that Edward didn't love me the way I love him. But to hear he was in love, with someone else… It was too painful. I felt betrayed, though he didn't betray me, we weren't together. I felt lonely, I was alone in this love, that would never be reciprocate. I felt stupid, for not realizing my feeling sooner, and do something. I felt… incomplete.

Now, everyone was worried, after all I did disappear and just showed up hours later, in the middle of the rain, almost catatonic. I was totally fine. It was what I said to them. Edward was the most worried. I could see it in his eyes even when he didn't say anything. He watched me carefully, and concerned. I tried to avoid him as much as I could. Being around him was like pouring salt in a wound. Being close, but not as close as I wanted.

It was a Thursday, two weeks after the wedding, and I woke up with a weird feeling. I couldn't tell if it was bad, or good. It was my free day, but I still got up early. It was cold, so I changed my tank top, for a long sleeved Mickey shirt. I put my slippers on, and got out. I opened Edward's door, and he was sleeping peacefully. I let him, and went to make breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, hot chocolate, cereal… Edward stumbled in half an hour later.

"Good morning" I said smiling as he yawned.

"Good morning" he mumbled, "I smell food"

"I knew you would"

"It's the best alarm ever" he said and kissed the back of my head as he grabbed mugs. "Why the feast?"

"I was just… I don't know. It's a cold day, and I remembered you just have to go to the hospital in the afternoon, and thought we could have a good breakfast"

"Sound great" he said extending a plate to me.

After we both had plates, and our mugs, we decided to eat in the living room, watching TV. We sat close, and got a blanket over our laps.

"I don't see that shirt since high school" he said looking at me.

"Well, in college I didn't need warm clothes so…" I said with a shrug.

"Looks good on you" he said taking a gulp of chocolate.

"Yeah, right" I snorted, "Old shirts, PJ's pants and slippers. I'm sexy right now"

"You're beautiful" he said.

I looked to him shocked with his words. My heart was beating so fast I was impressed it was still in my chest. He blushed slightly and continued with breakfast. I did the same, as we watched cartoons. After we finished, we let our plates in the coffee table and Edward pulled me closer to him.

"It's going to snow" I said looking at the window.

"Great" he said sarcastically.

It felt good being snuggled close to him, his arms wrapped around me. After an hour, or so, I lay down in his lap. He didn't say anything, he didn't seem to mind either. His fingers ran through my hair absentmindedly, as one of my hands played with the hem of his shirt. We were watching friends re-runs, Ross and Rachel were discussing again.

"We were on a break!" I said with Ross, chuckling.

I looked up, and found Edward watching me, with a smile in his lips. His eyes were soft, dazzling. I sighed at the picture and his fingers trailed the side of my face softly, almost ghostly. And suddenly, I could see it. I could see him loving me. Maybe I was day dreaming, I don't know. But it seemed right, plausible, obvious…

"Edward…"

"Yes, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"What you – " the phone rang interrupting me.

"Ignore it. You were saying" he said.

"I…" this time my cell rang. I sighed, "I'm sorry, I have to answer"

He let me go, and I ran to my room, grabbed my cell and ran back to Edward.

"Hello?" I answered sitting beside him.

"Isabella? It's Marilyn, from the office"

"Oh, hi!" I said confused with the call, "Something is wrong? It's my day off…"

"Actually, yes" she said, "That murder case you were working on… Apparently they found the real killer"

"Hm, good. I didn't think Mr. Simpson killed the guy" I said.

"Yeah, well… The guy is in the police station, and we need you there, take his statement and try to find out something" she said. "I'm sorry, but you can take another day off"

"Hm, yeah, sure" I said, "Can you text me the information you have. I'll be there in… less than an hour"

"Great, thanks"

I hung up and sighed. I looked to Edward and he had a curious look.

"I have to go" I said.

"But it's your day off" he said frowning.

"Yeah, but a case I was working on… Totally messed up now. Sorry"

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess" he said frowning, "I have to go to the hospital later"

"See you at night?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I think so. If nothing comes up in the hospital" he said shrugging.

"Okay"

I got up but he grabbed my wrist.

"You were saying…?" he pressed.

I looked at him, and my cell biped with a message.

"We talk calmly later, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, great"

I kissed his forehead and went to my room. I quickly put pants on, a blue shirt, and grabbed a cardigan. It was just to go to the police station and take a statement after all. I put my black wedges and grabbed my messenger bag. I got out pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"I have to get a car for me" I said after I called a taxi.

"Do you want to take mine?" Edward asked.

"No. How would you go to the hospital?" I asked rolling my eyes and trying to put my earring.

"I could find a way… Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay" he said and looked at me, "I love this color on you"

"Thanks" I said blushing, "See you later"

I grabbed my keys, walked to him, grabbed my cell, kissed his cheek and walked to the door.

"Bella?" he called before I got out.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, okay?" he asked quietly.

"It's… I'm just going to take a statement, Edward. It's a silly thing, and hopefully quick too"

"Yeah. I just… I don't know" he shook his head and sighed, "There's a feeling…"

"Bad one?" I asked thinking about mine.

"I don't know" he said, "Just… be safe"

"I will" I said smiling, "Bye… Best boyfriend"

I don't know why, but I had this urgency to call him that. It's been some time.

"Bye, best girlfriend" he said smiling.

I went as fast as I could to the police station. One of my co-workers was there. He talked to me, updated me on things, and told what was going on, and the plan. He would have to see the former suspect, Mr. Simpson, so I had to see the new, and most probable one.

"Hey, Joe" I said to an officer.

I came here more often than I liked, so I made friends around the station, and a few even knew Charlie.

"Hey, Bella" Joe said.

"You're going with me to the statement, right?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and grabbed his things, "Let's go"

We entered in the room, and the suspect was clearly out of his mind. No one told me this. They told me he had a drug problem but not that he was high. Of course. Now I would take much longer on this. Joe and I sat asking the guy questions. He was disturbed. Looking around, like something was going to attack him any moment. I was getting frustrated. We took a break, they gave him some water, food, trying to get him to… cool down, or whatever. I got a salad, one of the officers brought it to me. I ate with the officers, laughing, as they told a few experiences, and I told Charlie's experiences I knew. Eventually we went back to the suspect. So, here I was trying to know if he was going to say he had a partner on the murder, or not, but he didn't answered me.

"Answer the question!" Joe snapped.

He had lost his patience a while ago. I opened my water bottle and took a sip. I looked at Joe, and he rolled his eyes. Yeah, we would spend some time on it. Suddenly the guy put his head in the table. At first we continued to talk, but I noticed he wasn't moving. At all. Not even breathing.

"Joe, he isn't breathing!" I murmured.

Joe got up, and walked around the table, and put a hand on the guy's shoulder. He shook him slightly. I began to get up to do something when the guy snapped up. He grabbed Joe's gun from his belt, got up, and backed away, pointing the gun to Joe. Oh my God! I took a step closer to the door, but he noticed and pointed the gun to me. I gasped and took a step away from the door. He ran to the door, and locked. I looked at the mirror, knowing an officer was seeing this and would do something.

"I want a deal!" the guy screamed at me.

"Sir, calm down" Joe said calmly.

I was shaking in fear. _Please, don't let me die_, I prayed. I always thought it was a little funny how people turn to religion if they are threatened in any way, but right now, I was hoping it would work. That someone would hear my prayers and made everything okay. I had tears in my eyes.

"I want a deal!" he screamed at me and his finger was shaking on the trigger.

"Okay, okay!" I said quickly, "I'm not able to make a deal, but I can talk to who can…"

I didn't finish my explanation. There was a loud noise, when he pulled the trigger, and the gun fired. I gasped, and my breath caught. At first I thought he missed, but I felt a horrible pain on my leg, and I looked down. He shot my right leg, and it had a hole from the bullet. Blood drenching my pants. I fell on the ground, gripping my leg, crying in pain. I could barely breath from the pain. I saw Joe try to get closer to me through my tears.

"Stay there!" the guy shouted.

I could hear people through the door, and I wandered if they would come in and get us alive our wait for the bullets to end. The blood wasn't even making me dizzy as usually do. The pain though…. The blood didn't stop. My hands were covered in it, my pants too… I knew enough anatomy to know I had an important artery on my leg, and I could die from the lost of blood.

"I… I didn't mean to kill the guy!" the man screamed, "I need a deal!"

"We'll try to get it for you. But you need to calm down and give me the gun" Joe negotiated.

"No!" he yelled, "If I do, you'll get me arrested! Without a deal! The deal first!"

He was nonsense. He was afraid of being arrested for a murder, he was trying to prove himself not guilty of, but was shooting at people in a police station. And he thought someone would help him get away with it. He was completely out of his mind.

"Give me a deal!" he said.

I knew he was talking to me, and I had to sooth him somehow. I tried to stop crying to speak, and after a minute I could.

"Okay. I-I will h-help you" I sobbed, "J-just please, let us g-go" I cried.

At that moment he hesitated. He believed me. The door was burst open, and before the officers could grab him, stop him, he shot again. Twice. People grabbed him, took the gun from him and dragged him out.

"We need an ambulance!" someone said.

I saw the blur of people surrounding me. I looked down, and saw blood coming everywhere from my body. I took a hand from my leg, and touched my stomach and then my chest's side. I was going to die. Three shots. One on the chest, one in the stomach, and one in the leg. There was no way I was going to survive this.

"Bella! Stay with us!" I heard people saying.

My eyelids were too heavy. I wanted to stay awake. I knew I should. But the darkness was too strong.

"Bella!"

I know it seems silly, a cliché, but… I saw my life pass. It was just a scene, that summoned everything. It was like I was there. New Year. I think a couple of years ago. Everyone was there. Mom, dad, giving their midnight kiss. Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed too. Esme, Carlisle, Ali, Emm… But all that was unfocused. I could only focus on one thing. Edward and his green eyes.

"_Happy New Year, best girlfriend" he said smiling. _

I answered something, but I couldn't remember. Suddenly we were fifteen and I was having my fisrt kiss with him. The last kiss, in uncle Ed's office... His eyes this morning, how they seemed to yell at me something that I wanted to hear.

"_I love you"_ I heard him say.

"Edward" I mumbled. It hurt like hell to even open my mouth, and it tasted like blood.

And then, the blackness took over.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EPOV

I was almost finishing my shift in the hospital. It was a just a lot of colds, and broken bones from slipping in the rain. Cold weather suck. I was eager to go home, to Bella, and talk. I don't know why, but I began to thought I was wrong. That I shouldn't have lied about our kiss. That she had wanted it too. And that she might love me too. Maybe that was the feeling I had when I woke up. I couldn't say if it was bad or good, but it felt… important. Like something would change. Maybe it was it. Bella and I. Together. Finally.

I was signing a few charts, just one hour and I would be free.

"We have an ambulance coming!" a nurse said after taking a call.

"Dr. Cullen! Pratt! Smith!" our chief resident said.

We quickly followed him, and got our scrubs.

"There was a shooting" one nurse said.

We were waiting for the ambulance, but it was taking longer than usual.

"It's taking too long. Maybe they sent to another hospital?" a doctor mused.

"No. It's the weather. The traffic must be delaying them, and the road is slippery, it can be dangerous" I said.

"It's far from here?" a doctor asked the nurse.

"No. They said five, ten minutes" she answered.

Twelve minutes later, an ambulance came into view. They opened the doors, and we were surprised. Besides the paramedics, there was at least three police officers.

"Woman, 24. Three shots. Right leg, lower stomach and chest. Unconscious and unresponsive" the paramedic said dragging the gurney, "Low heartbeat and shallow breathing"

I was leading the way to the room, where we would take care of the patient, still a little shocked with so many people. A police car came right after the ambulance.

"The suspect took my gun and shot her! He wanted a deal!" an officer said.

We stopped and they began to count to move the body to a stretcher. That's when I froze. I knew those clothes, though they were bloodied. I knew that body. And when the nurse moved, showing the face… I knew the face. I gasped. Bella. Oh my God! I was frozen as my colleagues put IV on her, nurses brought the defibrillator.

"Dr. Cullen!" someone called my attention.

I snapped out of it, and helped them tearing apart her clothes, trying to access the wound. The beautiful blue, that I loved on her skin, was almost purple, with the blood.

"I know her" I gasped.

"What!" the nurse gasped.

"It's my… It's Bella" I said.

"You know her!" the police officer said relieved, "Oh God! It's my fault… my gun… I… Charlie will freak"

"Did you call him?" I asked as we prepared to intubate her.

"Yes, we called him. Her co-workers are calling her whole family"

"I can't get through" the doctor said trying to pass the tube. "We have to crack"

I winced, and put pressure on the bleeding in her chest.

"Quick" another doctor said.

"Sir, you have to leave" a nurse said to the officer.

He reluctantly nodded and left. Watching us thought the doors' glass.

"Can you see the bullet?" a doctor asked.

"No" I said. "Her stomach?"

"It went thought. Almost hit her spine"

I gasped again in horror with his words. Please, don't die. Don't go. I thought. They cut her throat open, and insert the tube.

"Start with 200" a doctor said and I heard the defibrillator being charged. "Clear!"

I took my hands off her chest, and her body tensed and shook with the electricity. In the monitor there was just a tiny difference, but her heart still almost non-beating.

"250!" a doctor called, "Clear!"

Again we moved away from her but still nothing.

"Bella, please, please, don't do this"

At that moment I really didn't care I was saying it aloud, or crying in front of my colleagues. I just couldn't lose her. After a few more shocks her heart restarted. I sighed relieved and tried to help. They crack her ribs, to see the intern damage. My phone didn't stop ringing in my pocket and I knew people were trying to tell me what I was seeing. She got several blood bags, but her bleeding wasn't stopping.

"Dr. Cullen?" someone said.

I didn't pay attention, just tried to make it stop. Help her, save her. Save myself.

"Dr. Cullen?" the doctor said more forcefully, "Are you able to work on her?"

"I think I found… The source of the bleeding… Her lung, it's… slightly perforated" I mumbled

"Dr. Cullen!" someone shouted. "Please, go. Wait with the family" my boss said.

"No" I said shaking my head. "I… I have to…"

"Edward" a nurse said trying to pull me away, "Let's go"

I shook my head. It was my Bella. I wouldn't leave her. I couldn't. I had to do something!

"She's in good hands. You're not helping like this" the nurse said.

I didn't even realize, but I could barely see through my tears.

"We have damage in the uterus, colon and kidney" a doctor that was taking care of her stomach said.

"She's still bleeding here too" a doctor trying to stop the bleeding on the leg said.

I took my hand away from her, and let the nurse pull me away.

"Arrhythmia" a doctor called as the heart monitors went wide.

I gripped my hair, and let myself be dragged out of the room. Watching them work on her heart beat again. My stomach was… I couldn't even describe it. I felt like I was punched almost to death, and then they started cutting me, deep. I think I stayed frozen there for a minute.

"We're loosing her!" a doctor called.

I couldn't stand anymore. I ran to the garbage close, and threw up. A nurse gave me water, napkins, ice… She could give me a naked person, I wouldn't care. I was almost not there. Totally out of me.

"Edward. Go to her family" the nurse said after I calmed a little down.

"What… What's happening? What should I say?" I asked.

She sighed, and shook her head weakly.

"We… We're working on her, tell them that" she said.

I slowly nodded as more tears rolled down my cheeks, my head spinning.

"We'll do our best, Edward. Be sure of that" she said and walked back into that room.

I dragged myself to the waiting room, and found everyone there. Bella's parents, my parent's, uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme. Emmett and Alice, with Rose and Jazz.

"Oh, Edward! Bella is…" aunt Renée cried coming to hug me.

"She's dying" I whispered.

"What!" she gasped and broke down in tears.

"What?" the others gasped.

"You saw her?" uncle C asked.

"She… She was shot, three times" I mumbled. "They… Didn't let me stay"

Aunt Esme came to me and hugged me. My mom was broke like aunt Renée, both crying in each other's arms. Uncle Charlie was… dead. Staring at nothing, his eyes glazed over, with tears. He didn't move, nothing. Uncle C and my dad were talking. I realized uncle C had scrubs on, even his cap, obviously coming from a surgery. Emmett was a mess. He was somewhere close to my mom's state. Crying unstoppably, a few sobs escaping, but not a word said. He was trying to be strong. Rose stood there hugging him, red eyes, and a frown. Alice was shaking from crying in Jazz's arms. Though aunt Esme was hugging me, I was a statue. I didn't move, standing awkwardly with her arms wrapped around mine. Uncle C came to us, and he was shaken up, though he tried not to show.

"Esme, dear, let me talk to Edward a moment?" he asked quietly, "Go to Renée"

She nodded, took my face in her hands, and kissed my forehead, before walking to my mom and aunt.

"Edward, how is she?"uncle C asked.

I shook my head, trying to erase the images from my head, the information… Trying to erase everything. Just go back to this morning, and realize I was day dreaming, a nightmare.

"Edward, you have to tell me, so I can… know if there is something I can do about it" he said.

My dad joined him and Emm too. They were worried, I knew, but there was nothing we could do.

"For God's sake! Just say it!" Emm snapped.

"Her right leg is bleeding out, and they couldn't stop. Her low stomach was hit, damaging uterus, kidney and colon. Also causing a bleeding. The bullet went through, and almost hit her spine" I said.

At that the three went pale, I could see Emm getting sick. My dad flinched as if it was physically hurting him.

"The last bullet hit her chest. I think it damaged her lung slightly" I said, "They crack her ribs to find the bullet. They had to use the defibrillator uncountable times. She got here not breathing and weak pulse. We couldn't intubate her, so we had to crack her throat. And…"

"And?" Emm pressed when I didn't continue.

"Right after I walked away from there, they were 'loosing her'" I mumbled.

I walked away from them and sat alone, in a chair, away from them.

She can't die. She won't die. Please, please, please. I prayed silently. My head rested in my hands, my elbows in my knees. I was shutting down the sounds of my family crying. I couldn't deal with them right now. I had to concentrate on Bella.

I know it sounds melodramatic, but… I didn't know what to do without her. It's not that I was thinking about suicide if she died, though the idea seems tempting. It's just… I never lived without her. I couldn't say something about my life that wasn't related to her. God! I was in so much pain with her hurt. What would feel like if she was dead? The pain got worse, unbearable, with just the thought.

I regretted everything. I regretted not have recognized the feeling earlier, and stopped her. I regretted letting her take that damn phone call. I regretted not telling her how much I loved her. How much she meant to me. I regretted every lie, every thing I didn't say, everything I should have done, everything she deserved and I didn't do… Every day I wasted, working, leaving her alone, avoiding her because of my fears… Every fight we had, even if we apologized. I regretted not realizing what I felt for her before…

As I thought what could have been. Future. Marriage, kids, old age… A doctor came in. I knew he was taking care of Bella, so I immediately got up. He didn't seem happy. My pain was getting worse. I took a step forward as the family got up. He sighed, cleared his throat and looked at me.


	8. Chapter 7 New Love

"Is she... okay?" mom asked.

"She's in the OR, we're taking care of the bleeding on her right lung. The bullet grazed it, and if the bleeding is stopped, I believe she'll be perfectly fine" the doctor said.

Yeah, comforting, she was alive. But… If the bleeding is stopped.

"The other injuries?" I asked quietly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Her leg is fine. We stopped the bleeding, and there was little damage to the muscle. She will need a lot of exercise, but she'll walk normally" he said, "But, about the bullet on her stomach…"

"What?" uncle Carlisle asked.

"Thankfully, her kidney wasn't damaged as we thought" the doctor said, "But, her uterus was, and there is a chance she won't be able to have children. But we still have to check, it's not definitive"

"When will she get out of surgery?" mom asked.

"In a couple hours, if nothing comes up" he said.

"Thank you" aunt Renée sobbed.

He nodded, and left. I sat back down, and buried my face in my hands. The seconds seemed to crawl. This shouldn't be happening. Not to my Bella. I looked up, when someone tapped my shoulder. It was Emm. He sat next to me, and I rested my head in my hands, gripping my hair.

"Edward, she'll be fine" he said.

I nodded. And tears fell. I quickly wiped them off. I wanted to believe him, I needed to.

"You need a shower" he said and I shook my head, "Edward, you have blood all over you, and you're smelling of… vomit"

I looked down, and my shirt and white coat, were stained with her blood. It turned my stomach. Stupid, a doctor couldn't see blood. The problem was, it was her blood. But I wouldn't leave. Nothing would drag me from here. I shook my head again, and he sighed.

"You finally… It changed. Am I right?" he asked.

"What?" I whispered.

"Your love for her changed. You're in love with her"

Though it wasn't a question, I weakly nodded. He huffed, and chuckled.

"Took you two long enough" he said, "You'll work out when she's better"

I weakly nodded again. He went back to Rose, and I leaned back on my chair, staring at the ceiling. I heard people arriving, and talking, but I didn't look to see who it was. It didn't matter. It wasn't a doctor, I knew, so I didn't care. Someone sat quietly beside me, but continued silent. After ten minutes, I decided to look. It was the officer, the one that was saying something about suspect, and gun…

"You're Edward" he stated.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"She talks about you" he said.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. We are friends, if you can say that. She's around frequently, because of her job. The guys at the station love her. She's sweet, funny, and she brought us homemade cookies" he chuckled, "She's amazing"

"Yeah, she is" I said sadly.

"You mean a lot to her. She said your name… Before she… blacked out"

I nodded, thought it hurt.

"Did… The shooter?" I asked.

"The guy was high. He shot someone in the police station, admitted the homicide, and wanted a deal" he snorted.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"No, jail. Homicide, and attempt" he said, "He definitely will get life, at least, if not death"

"Good" I said, "Because if someday I see him. I'll kill him"

He just nodded, not moved at all by my wish to kill someone. We fell into silence, waiting. The nurse that helped me earlier came, and offered coffee or something for everyone. She asked me if I needed something, and I said no. I needed Bella, and that, I would have to wait. Finally, after painfully long two and half hours, two doctors came in, in their scrubs.

"She's in her room" one said. I jumped up of my chair. "She's sleeping. It can take some time for her to wake up" he said.

"What room?" I asked desperately.

"678" the other answered.

I was running before they could say anything. I reached the room, when two interns, my colleagues were leaving with a nurse.

"Hey, Edward" one of them said. "She'll be okay"

I nodded and pass them. If I had not seen how she got here. I would say this was the most terrifying sight. She was deathly pale, still, and a tube was connected with her throat. Her chest was barely moving, and the bip in the monitor was frequent, but slow. I walked to her side, and took her hand carefully. She seemed so fragile. I kissed it softly, and rested my head in her hand, not pressuring.

"Come back" I whispered, "I need you"

People entered, stayed and left. Relatives, friends, doctors, nurses… I just stayed there praying, pleading for her to come back. The next day mom convinced me to get out of her side. But not by much. I used the room's bathroom, took a quick shower, changed and went back to my previous spot. The doctors said she was breathing fine, and took off the tube. I convinced my parents, and Bella's, to go home at night, I would stay, never leave, and anything I would call. Uncle Carlisle and I got the visit hours canceled for Bella's room, so people could come and go anytime.

"You're so strong, Bella. You survived all this. Just, please, wake up. Please, I miss you so much" I pleaded quietly once we were alone. "I'm a idiot, I just confess my love, when you're unconscious" I chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't say it before. I… I think I was scared, I was afraid of loosing you. But this is worse. I love you, so much. In all ways possible. As friend, as family, as a woman… You're my everything"

I realized I was stupid, continuing to confess my love, when she was sleeping. I started whispering things, silly things, memories. Like when how my first word was her name, and her was mine, a answer to my call. How I thought she was my real sister until we were seven. What I felt on our first kiss… How I loved her blush, and missed now. How her color eyes were my favorite color, how her eyes could look innocent and wise, and I loved it.

It was the two days since she was out of OR, and I still didn't move. I rested my head in the edge of the bed, almost in her thigh, Her fingers in mine, resting against my cheek.

"Come back to me, please. Don't leave me" I whispered, my eyes closed.

Her hand moved in mine, and her fingers caressed my face. I looked up, and she was awake. I smiled, almost crying of happiness.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

BPOV

It was so weird. I blacked out. I think I heard the paramedics, while in the ambulance. I definitely heard Edward. He sounded desperate, though restrained. I wanted to open my eyes, and assure him I was fine. But I couldn't. I wasn't fine. At first there was pain. Almost everywhere. But then… Blackness. Nothing. I started to worry. Was I dead? That's why I was in… nothing? It seemed minutes, but I knew it wasn't, when I finally got something, something to tell me I wasn't dead. Edward's voice. He still sounded desperate, though calmer, and sadness was clear. He started talking silly things, and I just got part of it. How he though I was his sister, and he liked my eyes' color…

"Come back to me, please. Don't leave me" he whispered.

I forced myself to come back, to him. I needed him, and he was needing me. I slowly got back to reality. I felt his hand in mine and I tried to move. I opened my eyes and he was resting his head beside me, sitting beside my bed, I caressed his hair, and he seemed so relieved that I was back.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I…" her hoarse voice said, and she tried to clear her throat, "In what world would I ever leave you, silly?"

I got up, and kissed her whole face, except her lips, where I wanted. I pressed the button, calling the nurse.

"You're awake!" I chuckled.

"I'm awake" she mumbled weakly. "And it hurts like hell"

"They will give you something" I said smiling, "Thank God, you're okay"

She smiled weakly at me, and squeezed my hand. I heard the nurse come in, and leave as soon as she saw Bella awake. The doctor came and smiled at her. The nurse injected something in her IV.

"Ms. Swan, it's good to have you back" he said. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit" she said and we chuckled, "Hm, thirsty"

The nurse gave her a cup, and I helped her lean forward to drink it.

"Thanks" she said leaning back.

"Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah. I was shot, three times" she mumbled.

"Good. Well, you were brought here, bleeding out" he said and glanced at me, "Your leg will be fine, with exercise. The shot in the chest was a little more complicated. It hit your lung, just grazed, but it will cause a lot of pain, and you'll have to take easy"

"Okay" she whispered.

"The shot on your stomach, caused damage to the colon, that was corrected, and the uterus. And, because of that, it's probable, that you won't be able to have kids. I'm sorry"

She gasped, and closed her eyes. I just rubbed soothing circles in the back of her hand. A tear rolled down her cheek, and I kissed it. She smiled weakly and opened her teary eyes.

"You will be fine. It will take time, but you will" the doctor said, "I will leave you. Anything, don't hesitate in call"

"Thank you" Bella said.

I nodded my thanks and they left.

"You've been here the whole time, haven't you?" she asked a little amused.

"As much as I could" I said. "I… I was so scared, Bella. I thought I was going to lose you"

I rested my head in the bed again, and she ran her fingers though my head.

"Never" she said.

I looked up, and we stared at each other's eyes. I drowned into those deep, intense brown pools that seemed to see through me.

"Bella – " I said as she said "Edward – "

I smiled, and sat up, taking her hand in mine.

"You can go first" I said.

"Edward," she began and took a deep breath, "I… I can't take this anymore. I don't know how I handled this situation so far"

I frowned. What was she talking about?

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"No, it's not it" she said, "I… That kiss, in your dad's office… It made me realize… I love you. Not as before, I'm in love with you, and…"

I grinned, and kissed her. She was startled for a moment, but she relaxed, and put her hands in my neck.

"I'm in love with you too" I whispered when we pulled apart, "So much"

"Really?" she whispered.

"How couldn't I? You're the most perfect, beautiful, amazing, funny, smart, determined and important woman I've met"

She smiled and gave me a soft , chaste kiss in the lips. She moved slightly, wincing in pain, but giving me space to lay with her. I lay beside her, her hand still in mine, and kissed her shoulder, her arm, her cheek, and finally her lips.

"I love you" I said.

"Love you too" she said. "I knew it, but… When I got shot… I realized, you're my life"

"My everything" I whispered.

"I wish I could stay with you"

I panicked with her words. What? Wasn't she with me? She wouldn't be with me! She looked at me and chuckled.

"Silly, I mean now. I'm sleepy, I wish I didn't though" she said smiling

I sighed relieved and brushed her hair from her face.

"Go to sleep, Bella. We have time"

I said and kissed her lips, while her eyes drifted close.

"Yeah, forever is a long time"

"Any measure of time with you, wouldn't be long enough. But we'll start with forever" I said.

"I love you, Edward"

"So, so much" I whispered, falling asleep with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's shorter. It's close to the end. I made one more chapter and maybe a epilogue. I don't know. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed. Review!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	9. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	10. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
